Harry Potter et le pouvoir des auras
by Manakell
Summary: Harry Potter possède un pouvoir unique. Un pouvoir étrange qui lui permettra de découvrir l'obsession de sa tante pour une certaine personne. Grâce à ça il part en voyage d'affaire avec sa famille, et c'est à partir de là que tout s'emballe...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Je ne touche pas d"argent pour cette histoire parce que rien est a moi mais à JKR ( sauf pour les personnages que j'ai inventé).

Chapitre I

Un soir d'halloween, dans la paisible ville de Godric's Hollow, une jeune femme rousse s'affairait à mettre les dernières décorations à la maison des Potter.

- Tu sais quand Sirius doit arriver ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il m'a dit vers 20h30, répondit James.

- Et il est… ?

- 19h, souffla-t-il distraitement.

- Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer, monsieur mon mari, ce qui vous prend d'astiquer le parquet devant ma cheminée alors que personne n'est attendu avant un moment? Plaisanta Lily.

James soupira fortement et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Et si au lieu de ne rien faire tu t'occupais plutôt de ta progéniture ? Reprit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression que s'il poursuit ses efforts, Harry finira vraiment par s'envoler.

James regarda son fils et rit doucement. Harry, déguisé en vampire pour l'occasion, courait maladroitement, les pans de sa cape largement écartés, et sautillait allègrement dans l'espoir de s'élever dans les airs, et de pouvoir planer au-dessus de toutes ces bougies et citrouilles que sa mère faisait flotter au-dessus de la table à manger. Parfois il arrivait même à décoller de quelques vingtaines de centimètres, c'était peu selon Harry, mais il n'en démordait pas et gardait son but à l'esprit.

Pourtant, malgré ce que pensait le jeune enfant, ces petites démonstrations de magie instinctive étaient bien plus que l'on pouvait espérer d'un sorcier de sang-pur âgé de quatre ans. Age et rang que le petit Harry n'avait pas.

James sourit en pensant aux réactions qu'auraient ses amis en voyant son fils. Lunard aurait surement ri du choix du costume, Patmol aurait encouragé son filleul à voler, fier comme un paon, et Queudver… Ben Queudver aurait été fasciné par les faux crocs du garçon, après tout Peter avait toujours aimé les objets pointus. En pensant à Peter, ça lui rappela quelque chose.

- Je me demande quand Queudver va arriver.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Lily en posant deux tasses de thé sur la table basse et s'asseyant en face de son mari.

- Il m'a dit ce matin qu'il passerait plus tôt pour apporter une surprise à Harry.

- Ah bon ? Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

- Nan, mais d'après lui cette surprise sera tellement inoubliable qu'il faudrait au moins quelque chose comme nous revenant à la vie pour l'égaler !

- Vraiment ! Pouffa Lily. Pourtant Harry est encore un bébé, c'est presque sûr qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas.

- Je pense aussi, mais Patmol lui était vert de jalousie, alors il s'est mis en tête de trouver un cadeau qui surpassera celui de Queudver bien que celui-ci lui ai assuré qu'il n'y arrivera pas !

Pendant que les deux adultes riaient de l'ardeur que mettait Sirius à conserver l'exclusivité sur son filleul, ledit filleul, qui s'était assis par terre épuisé de sa course qui durait depuis un moment, fixait intensément la porte d'entrée, une lueur étrange dans le regard et les membres crispés. Lily, remarquant l'état de son fils, lui parla d'une voix douce.

- Harry chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelque…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la porte d'entrée, celle qu'Harry dévisageait précédemment, explosa en projetant des morceaux de bois dans la pièce. James, croyant que son fils avait encore fait de la magie instinctive, s'apprêtait à le gronder quand il vit une longue silhouette vêtue de noir passer calmement l'encadrement de la porte.

- Voldemort, souffla James abasourdi, Lily ! Prend Harry avec toi et cours ! Je vais le retenir ! Cria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Lily hocha rapidement la tête, attrapa son fils, le calant dans ses bras, et se mis à courir vers la cuisine où une porte menait à l'extérieur. Pourtant à peine posa-t-elle un pied dans la cuisine qu'elle entendit distinctement le bruit d'un corps tombant lourdement au sol.

Quelques larmes coulèrent mais elle ne cessa pas de courir. Le crissement des galets sous chacune de ses foulées résonnait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle aille en dehors des zones anti-transplanage. Là, elle pourrait les mettre en lieu sûr, elle et son fils.

Mais quand Lily entendit le bruit tranquille des pas de son adversaire derrière elle, elle céda à la panique et trébucha, faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'Harry ne soit pas blessé. Elle se releva prestement et fit face à son opposant. Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur leva sa baguette, d'un mouvement que l'on pourrait presque décrire comme gracieux, vers la jeune femme qui reculait de plus en plus.

Les yeux de la rousse allaient de droite à gauche à une vitesse hallucinante, tentant de trouver une issue, une ruse, qui lui permettrait de se soustraire à cette situation qui lui échappait totalement.

- Non, non, non, murmura-t-elle. JAMES ! JAMES ! Appela-t-elle, soudain prise de panique, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

- Vois ta mort en face, Sang-de-Bourbe ! siffla la voix nasillarde du Seigneur des ténèbres. Avada…

**POV Harry**

Harry dans les bras de sa mère, était perplexe. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, pourtant il était persuadé que quelque chose de grave se déroulait en ce moment. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui était entré dans sa maison mais le petit garçon était content de ne pas avoir à courir à cet instant, après tout il avait déjà donné.

Harry tourna sa tête sur le côté et remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très important même ! Le garçonnet bougea dans les bras de sa mère et babilla furieusement pour lui faire remarquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un, qu'il était resté derrière, mais elle n'avait pas réagi, continuant juste de courir. Harry lui n'était pas d'accord. Un Potter n'abandonne jamais un membre de sa famille. Jamais ! Sa mère devrait pourtant le savoir !

Mais à force de bouger Lily tomba et quand elle se releva, fi face à l'homme. L'homme était grand et chauve, les yeux rougeoyant, le visage aplatit et le nez inexistant et Harry était certain que sa peau était plus blanche que de la poudre de cheminette.

Le garçon décida, dès qu'il le vit, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il était convaincu que c'était lui qui les avait séparés. Mais foi d'Harry il ne se laissera pas faire sans agir ! Alors quand l'homme aux yeux rouges leva son bâton magique vers eux, il attrapa fermement les cheveux de sa mère, pensa très fort à l'endroit où il voulait atterrir, et transplana avec elle.

**POV Lily**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les d'eux dans la chambre d'Harry, qui serrait son doudou avec force et passion dans ses bras tandis que Lily, abasourdie, n'en revenait toujours pas. Son bébé de quinze mois avait transplané avec elle à l'intérieur d'une zone anti-transplanage ! Waouh !

- Harry chéri tu es génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette qui était sur la table à langer.

Elle commença par sécuriser la pièce en lançant divers boucliers et sorts de verrouillage sur la porte puis elle se mit à vider frénétiquement tous les tiroirs de la chambre, à la recherche du portoloin d'urgence qu'elle y avait rangée. Malheureusement pour Lily, dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas son salut, sous la forme d'un bouton de manchette, tomber au sol et rouler sous la bibliothèque du petit Harry…

**POV Harry**

Harry lui était aux anges et serrai tendrement Dou dans ses bras. Après deux-trois gazouillis et moult supplications et promesses bien placées, Dou avait pardonné à Harry de l'avoir oublié.

Dou était l'âme sœur d'Harry. Ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance de ce dernier et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Dou vivait avec Harry une relation fusionnelle que même les parents Potter ne pouvaient stopper.

Mais Dou avait un secret. Un secret qu'il n'avait encore jamais révélé à Harry. En vérité, Dou n'était que le fruit d'une expérience ratée des maraudeurs. Ceux-ci, dans un moment de pur égarement, avaient eu la folle, et ô combien incontrôlable, idée de créer, pour le premier descendant des maraudeurs, le doudou ultime qui, à lui seul, regrouperait les formes animagus des quatre concernés en une entité alliant puissance et beauté...

Les quatre jeunes hommes avaient vite déchanté, ils s'étaient attaqués à un troll trop gros pour eux. L'expérience fut un échec total. Niveau pouvoir Dou en avait juste assez pour cligner des yeux et remuer la queue allant parfois, dans un sursaut de magie, jusqu'à se lever, faire quelques pas et s'effondrer. En termes de beauté ce n'était pas mieux. Dou était à la base un magnifique loup gris à qui vient s'ajouter une queue de rat rose et une tête de chien noir qui, à la place des oreilles, avait deux majestueux bois de cervidé.

Pour être sincère, Dou était d'une laideur mystique. Ce fut d'autant plus surprenant pour les maraudeurs le jour de la présentation Dou/Harry, quand celui-ci eu littéralement le coup de foudre pour la peluche et ne voulut plus la quitter. A partir de ce jour personne ne réussit à ne serait-ce qu'endommager le lien reliant ces deux êtres hors du commun.

Pendant qu'Harry racontait à Dou comment il avait voleté dans le salon et que Lily continuait de chercher avec acharnement le portoloin dans les tiroirs, la porte de la chambre fondit brusquement, comme ayant été en contact avec de l'acide. L'homme entra de sa démarche nonchalante et pointa sa baguette magique vers sa mère quand celle-ci voulu récupérée la sienne posée sur la commode près de l'entrée, juste derrière le Lord.

- Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin deux fois de suite, catin ! Cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avada Kedavra !

Harry regarda le corps de sa mère tomber lourdement au sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Même si elle était fatiguée, sa mère ne devrait pas s'effondrer comme ça. Ce n'était pas normal ! Harry s'approcha du corps de sa mère, Dou serré dans les bras, et l'appela. Mais elle ne répondait pas. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

L'homme avait sa baguette pointée sur son front et le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes.

- Tu as de magnifiques yeux, jeune Harry. Ils irradient d'une puissance rare, la puissance des Serpentard ! Il fit une pause puis repris. Reçois ce sort de mort, couleur de ton pouvoir, et cours rejoindre les tiens Harry Potter ! Avada Kedavra !

Harry était un petit garçon chétif de cinq ans qui se savait pas comme les autres. En effet, contrairement à ce que son oncle et sa tante pouvaient penser, Harry savait qu'un grand pouvoir l'habitait. Des choses étranges se passaient toujours autour de lui quand il ressentait de vives émotions et puis il y avait aussi cette pièce. Cette pièce était apparue il y a un peu plus de deux ans et depuis ce jour, Harry était capable de voir.

Présentement Harry était devant la porte du grenier qu'il devait ranger sur ordre de son oncle. Tous les jours Harry avait une longue liste de corvées à effectuer, et bien qu'il les termine toutes avant la tombée de la nuit, son oncle lui en rajoutait encore quand il rentrait de son travail, le laissant à bout de force au moment du coucher. Mais son don, bien qu'il ne fasse disparaitre ni les bleus ni les cicatrices, l'aidait en atténuant la douleur et en fortifiant son corps pour qu'il ne succombe ni aux coups ni aux lourdes charges qu'il devait parfois soulever.

Quand le garçon entra dans la pièce, il vit immédiatement quelque chose qui l'attira. Dans une boite à chaussure au fond du grenier, se trouvait un classeur où étaient rangées des coupures de journaux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un objet de ce genre chez sa tante, mais après tout ils étaient de la même famille donc ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant. Outre le fait que le nom du journal était des plus étranges, la Gazette du Sorcier, ce fut les photographies animées qui l'intriguèrent le plus.

Le point commun de toutes ses photos était la présence d'un homme de grande stature, la peau pale, le nez crochu, les cheveux noirs mi- longs, une grande robe de la même teinte que ses cheveux et cet air sévère qu'il arborait sur chaque cliché. Son nom était Severus Snape et chaque article présent dans le classeur parlait de lui.

Dans l'un il était question de lui devenant le plus jeune maître potionniste depuis plus de trois siècles.

Dans un autre il s'agissait d'une dépêche de son arrestation par les aurors pour acte mangemoresque et crime contre le monde magique publié le 10 novembre 1981.

Le deuxième plus long article du classeur datait du 15 novembre 1981, soit cinq jour après son arrestation, et décrivait son procès où il a été jugé non coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusation à la suite du témoignage inopiné d'un certain Albus Dumbledore qui, avec preuves à l'appui, affirmait que Mr Snape jouait le rôle d'un éventuel espion à son compte. Sur la photo on le voyait qui serrait la main de l'actuelle ministre de la magie, Millicent Bagnold, qui lui présentait des excuses officielles.

Dans un autre il était dit qu'il avait obtenu un poste en tant que professeur de potions dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard dont le directeur était le fameux Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait innocenté lors de son procès. Sur ce cliché Severus avait à ses côtés un homme âgé plus grand que lui d'une tête, à la longue barbe blanche et au regard bleu pétillant. Il portait une robe et un chapeau pointu de couleur bleu électrique où plusieurs étoiles mauves se baladaient au gré de leurs envies. Il avait également une main posé sur l'épaule de Severus, dans un geste paternaliste.

L'article qu'Harry trouva le plus intéressant était en fait une biographie relatant le parcours de Severus Snape. La partie qui captiva le garçon disait que le concerné était ami avec feu Lily et James Potter avec qui il a effectué sa scolarité. Il y avait en bas de la page un petit encadré qui précisait que les époux Potter étaient les parents du Survivant. Survivant qui avait vaincu le Lord Noir la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 en retournant un sort de mort ne lui laissant en tout et pour tout que sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

En lisant ces mots Harry toucha sa cicatrice. Alors elle venait de là ! Harry n'avait jamais cru à la version de son oncle comme quoi ses parents alcooliques avaient eu un accident de voiture les tuant sur le coup, et ne lui faisant qu'une simple cicatrice. Harry regarda par la lucarne et vit qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il n'avait pas pensé avoir lu aussi longtemps ! Car, bien que le petit brun sache déjà lire, il lui arrivait encore de buter sur quelques mots sans compter que dans tous les textes qu'il avait lus, de nombreux termes lui étaient encore inconnu.

En tout cas il allait avoir une très longue discussion avec sa très chère tante. Elle lui devait des explications, et s'il maniait correctement toutes ses cartes, il n'aurait certainement plus de corvées à faire. Harry pris le classeur et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, où surement sa tante se trouverait.

**POV Pétunia**

Pétunia, accoudée à la table de la cuisine, dégustait paresseusement son Earl Gray en laissant vagabonder son esprit. Dernièrement elle c'était remise à penser à lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il devenait. S'il faisait toujours le même métier. S'il était marié… Elle soupira.

Ce n'est que quand elle entendit le raclement de la chaise sur le carrelage, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle leva la tête pour tomber sur des yeux si verts qu'ils en devenaient gênants. C'était presque les même que ceux de sa sœur, Harry avait juste un petit quelque chose en plus qui rendait son regard intimidant. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Que fait tu là, enfant ! Pesta-t-elle. As-tu fini de ranger le grenier ?

Harry pris tranquillement le temps de s'assoir et de regarder intensément sa tante, avant de commencer à parler.

- Disons qu'en commençant à nettoyer, j'ai trouvé une chose forte intéressante au sujet de laquelle j'aurai voulu que tu m'apporte plus de précisons, dit Harry d'une voix trainante en déposant le classeur sur la table.

En le voyant, Pétunia pâlit sensiblement, ses yeux étaient exorbités et son souffle court. Cependant elle se reprit rapidement et répliqua vertement.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout garçon ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrais m'être redevable après que j'ai généreusement acceptée de te prendre sous mon toit ! Petit ingrat ! Et aussi qui t'as permis de fouiner dans mes affaires ! Je devrais te…

- Tut tut tut, tante Pétunia. Il n'est jamais bon de jouer avec les émotions d'un jeune sorcier n'ayant pas le contrôle total sur ses pouvoirs. Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé. Une petite contrariété ? Et…BOUM ! C'est la cuisine qui explose. Ce serait navrant n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, que diraient les voisins…

La femme blonde passa rapidement du blanc au vert. Cela provoquerait un tel scandale. Ça allait jaser dans tout le quartier ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Elle devait accepter. Pétunia hocha la tête avec résignation.

- Bien tante Pétunia, tu as fait le bon choix, sourit Harry, satisfait.

- Demain… Aujourd'hui Vernon et Dudley risquent de nous entendre. Alors demain, quand ils seront partis, je te raconterai tout ce que je sais…

Harry fit un petit signe de la main, pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Il sortit de la cuisine, le classeur en main, et se dirigera vers son placard.

- Bonne nuit tante Pétunia, puissent tes rêves t'emporter vers un monde merveilleux, murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour sa tante, en refermant le porte du placard derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

La porte d'entrée claqua sur Vernon et Dudley. Pétunia soupira et posa deux tasses de thé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle fixa longuement les jointures de ses mains avant de faire signe à Harry de s'installer.

Le silence dura, tout deux se jaugeant. Pétunia inspira puis se lança.

- Quand j'avais aux alentours de quatre ou cinq ans, ma famille et moi avons déménagés dans un faubourg d'une sombre banlieue londonienne.

Avant, mes parents vivaient dans les quartiers chics de Londres, mais après l'opération de Suez, mon père, qui était un important actionnaire, se retrouva ruiné. A la naissance de Lily, nous vivions depuis longtemps au dessus de nos moyens. Il a fallu plusieurs années a mon père pour se rendre compte que de continuer à mener ce train de vie nous mènera à notre perte.

Quand Lily eu deux ans et demi, il vendit notre petite villa et acheta une bicoque d'ouvrier, située à l'Impasse du Tisseur. La maison était petite, mais grâce à l'agent de la vente, nous réussîmes à vivre décemment.

A peu près deux ans après notre emménagement, une autre famille s'installa en face de chez nous. Il s'agissait d'Eilleen Prince, de son mari Tobias Snape, et de leur enfant Severus. La rumeur disait que Madame Snape venait en fait d'une riche famille de la haute société, mais qu'elle avait été chassée par son père suite à son mariage avec un homme de classe sociale inférieure et à la naissance de leur enfant.

Quand ils furent en âge, Lily et Severus devinrent amis. On jouait souvent ensemble, tous les trois. Enfin… surtout eux deux, moi j'essayais de m'intégrer à ce duo comme je pouvais… L'amitié entre ces deux là changea sensiblement aux environs de mes neuf ans, quand Severus dit à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière. Je ne pourrais même pas décrire la joie ressentie par mes parents quand Madame Snape, qui était également une sorcière, leur appris que ma sœur bénéficierait d'une bourse d'étude de ses onze ans à ses dix-sept ans.

A partir de ce jour, Lily visita de plus en plus souvent Eilleen et son fils. De ce qu'elle m'a dit c'était en quelque sorte des cours sur les sorciers et sur le monde magique.

Le jour de son départ pour Poudlard, son école de sorcellerie, je décidais d'écrire une lettre à son directeur, lui demandant de pouvoir suivre, moi aussi, ma scolarité là-bas ; après tout, pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas le droit ? Le soir même j'eus une réponse de ce… Dumbledore, cracha-t-elle. Une simple note qui disait qu'aucun moldu n'était autorisé dans son école. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à haïr ta mère…

Les années ont passées, et chaque été Lily me contait Poudlard, l'école, les cours, les professeurs, mais aussi ses amies, son dortoir et surtout un garçon qu'elle détestait, un certain James Potter. Bien que je n'en montrais rien, quand elle me parlait, je buvais la moindre de ses paroles, retenant le moindre terme, la moindre expression qui pourrait me rapprocher de _leur_ monde.

L'été avant sa sixième année, Lily fut invitée par des amies à passer les vacances dans une villa en bord de mer, dans le sud de la France. Pendant un moment je me souviens avoir pensé que cet été, comme le reste de l'année, je serais seule.

Le jour d'après son départ, en revenant d'une course, je croisai Severus adossé à un arbre, le visage tuméfié et la lèvre en sang. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là, mais je me suis assise à côté de lui en silence et j'ai admiré les arbres du parc dans lequel on était.

Plusieurs fois dans cette semaine on s'est retrouvés ensemble, dans ce même parc, à contempler le silence. Et puis un jour il s'est mis à me parler. D'abord de Poudlard, de la beauté du parc, du calme du lac, du magnifique plafond de la Grande Salle et des cours de potions qu'il avait l'air d'aimer, et puis au fur et à mesure du temps qu'on passait ensemble, il commença à me raconter les brimades et les humiliations qu'il subissait d'un groupe d'élèves d'un dortoir rival qui le détestaient, il me parla de ses professeurs qui l'ignoraient sciemment quand il revenait blessé et de Lily qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui.

A demi-mots il m'a avoué avoir insulté ma sœur dans un moment de colère et que, même après s'être excusé, elle a mis fin à plus de sept ans d'amitié sans sourciller pour finalement aller s'acoquiner avec son bourreau, ce même garçon qu'elle me disait haïr, James Potter…

Plus les jours avançaient et plus j'en apprenais sur Severus, sur son père violent et sa mère battue. Il m'a même avoué un jour qu'il avait pensé à son école comme étant son refuge, un paradis où il pourrait être en sécurité de la violence de son foyer, mais que son paradis s'était vite transformé en enfer et qu'il ne sentait nul part à sa place…

Dans ces moments-là, je ne parlais pas, ne répondait pas à ses questions, je me contentais juste d'écouter, de n'être qu'une oreille attentive et peu à peu, il me fit confiance.

En août, je l'accompagnais souvent dans le monde magique quand il allait faire ses courses pour l'année. Nous passions beaucoup de temps à deux, lui permettant d'échapper, au moins la journée, à la fureur de son père et me permettant à moi de tromper ma solitude.

A la fin des vacances, j'ai conduit Severus à la gare jusqu'à son train, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Un peu avant noël, sa mère est morte suite à ses blessures et en mai de l'année suivante mon père est mort d'un accident de chantier. Severus n'est plus revenu chez son père et ma mère s'est mise à travailler pour subvenir à nos besoins et rembourser toutes les dettes que mon père avait cumulées de son vivant. Un mois avant la fin des études de Lily, ma mère s'est suicidée ne supportant plus de travailler. A la fin de ses études Lily s'est mariée à James Potter, Severus a disparu et son père s'est fait tuer, à ce qu'il paraît d'une balle perdue dans un règlement de compte, et moi je me suis marié à Vernon avec qui j'étais fiancée depuis mes dix-huit ans.

Le silence pesa de longues minutes. Pétunia était plongé dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'Harry était stupéfait. Lui qui s'était attendu à une simple amourette entre sa tante et un sorcier n'en revenait pas. Cette histoire se révélait plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, surtout cette fin qui était si macabre…

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant le raclement de la chaise de sa tante sur le carrelage. Pétunia, toujours en proie à ses souvenirs, monta à l'étage sans un regard pour son neveu.

Harry était indécis. Son plan initial consistait à faire du chantage à sa tante, la menaçant de divulguer son idylle avec un sorcier à son oncle, pour avoir une chambre et être délesté de ses corvées, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ferait plus de mal à sa tante qu'autre chose. Sans compter qu'il adorait son placard et que, même si elles étaient éprouvantes, ses tâches n'étaient pas impossibles à exécuter, après tout il avait commencé à trois ans et demi et n'était pas encore mort.

Cependant Harry voulait quand même obtenir quelque chose, et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas s'il demandait simplement.

Harry en était là dans ses réflexions quand Pétunia redescendit et déposa lourdement un carton de bonnes dimensions sur la table. Elle se rassit et le poussa vers Harry, lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir.

Harry, hésitant, se saisi de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit plusieurs paquets de lettres venant de sa mère destinées à Severus Snape et à sa tante, une bourse en toile avec une cordelette en cuir et un petit coffret en bois d'acajou finement ouvragé, orné de motifs floraux aux couleurs vives.

La totalité des lettres destinées à Severus Snape n'étaient pas affranchies et celles de Pétunia n'étaient pas décachetées. La bourse était en mauvais état et le coffre fermé à clé. Harry fixa sa tante l'air interrogatif, des questions plein les yeux.

- Ça, dit-elle en pointant un tas de lettres, ce sont des lettres que ta mère à écrites pour Severus, mais qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage d'envoyer. Ça, ce sont des lettres que ta mère m'a envoyé mais que je n'ai pas l'intention de lire. Cette bourse contient de l'argent sorcier qu'Eilleen m'a donné avant de mourir, cette boîte vient également d'elle.

- Pourquoi une sorcière t'aurait donné tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, malgré les années passées à ses côtés, je n'ai jamais réussi à la comprendre. Tiens, déclara-t-elle soudain, en me tendant le collier qu'elle portait au cou. A ce qu'il parait c'est la clé du coffre, mais j'ai eu beau essayé, il ne s'est jamais ouvert. Peut-être que tu y arriveras, peut-être pas. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me débarrasser de ces choses. Je ne veux plus les voir, elles me font plus de mal que je ne le pensais…

- Je…, le petit garçon oscillait. Que devait-il répondre à ça ?

Finalement il ne dit rien, baissa la tête et regarda fixement les lettres. Il était intrigué par ce Severus Snape. Qui était cet homme qui avait suscité l'intérêt des deux sœurs ?

**POV Pétunia**

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? On n'a pas idée de raconter des choses pareilles à un enfant ! Même s'il était éveillé pour son âge, cela ne justifiait rien !

Quand elle avait commencé à parler, elle s'était laissé emporter dans ses souvenirs et n'avait pas su s'arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'elle révélait à quelqu'un les détails de son passé, et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien malgré le fait que ce soit le fils de sa sœur qui l'ai écouté. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'avait ressentis Severus à ses côtés jadis ?

Pétunia souffla. Ce qui est fait est fait et rien ne sert de ressasser ce qui est révolu.

La femme regarda Harry. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Il était maigre, avait le teint pâle et quelques ecchymoses sur le corps.

Depuis que le garçon vivait à Privet Drive, Vernon était devenu très porté sur la discipline et les châtiments corporels et il en profitait à chaque occasion sur son neveu, allant même, assez souvent à le priver de nourriture. Pétunia n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu à l'extérieur, même pas pour effectuer des tâches domestiques. C'était à se demander si les gens du quartier savaient qu'il existait.

Et qu'avait-elle fait, elle ? Elle s'était juste contentée de l'ignorer, laissant faire son mari, et de reporter la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour la mère, sur le fils, alors même qu'elle était morte voilà des années…

Pétunia avait l'impression d'agir comme les adultes le faisaient en présence de Séverus à l'époque. Et cela lui noua l'estomac. Il fallait qu'elle change. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle devienne comme ceux qu'elle haïssait : des gens qui prenaient plaisir à martyriser un enfant. Il en allait de sa santé mentale !

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement faire table rase de quatre années de jalousie mal placée et jouer subitement le rôle d'une tante attentionnée auprès d'Harry ! Il ne l'accepterait jamais et en plus elle détestait l'hypocrisie.

Comment agir alors ? Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait murir trop rapidement ce petit garçon qui arborait en permanence cette lueur de lucidité qui la dérangeait tant quand elle regardait dans ses yeux.

Harry releva brusquement la tête faisant sursauter sa tante, et l'air déterminé, accompagné du petit sourire sûr de lui qu'il affichait, ne rassurait en rien la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

- Tante Pétunia, ayons un accord ! Annonça le garçon en regardant Pétunia droit dans les yeux.

Un accord ? Quel genre d'accord ? Et puis pourquoi pas ! Elle lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'il avait subi. Ce serait un premier pas vers le changement. Elle priait simplement pour ne pas avoir à endurer trop de choses. Elle voulait bien changer mais il y avait des limites !

- Expliques toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-O-O-O-O-

Harry, confortablement calé dans son siège, regardait avec avidité les nuages défiler par le hublot à sa droite. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et après la peur primaire qui l'eut envahi quand il aperçut le gros engin, voir petit à petit le paysage rétrécir pour laisser place aux nuages blancs l'avait enchanté.

A côté de lui se trouvait un homme qui semblait dormir, les bras croisés, un masque sur les yeux et une couverture sur les jambes, et une jeune fille qui regardait un film sur le grand écran situé à six ou sept sièges devant.

Sa famille, elle, se trouvait en classe affaire et l'avait laissé tout seul en classe économique. Mais il s'en moquait. Il faisait partit du voyage, c'était le principal. Tout ça c'était grâce à sa tante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle allait accepter le compromis si facilement, et surtout qu'elle s'y tiendrait.

Il y a un an, quand il avait proposé le marché à Pétunia, il était pratiquement sûr qu'au moins la moitié de ses demandes seraient refusées. A son grand étonnement, sa tante avait tout accepté, n'opposant aucune résistance.

Depuis ce jour, il vivait nettement mieux. Il n'avait plus de corvées et, bien qu'il vive toujours dans le placard sous l'escalier, il se faisait battre moins souvent, sa tante arrêtant son mari à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Quand ils n'étaient que tous le deux, elle s'autorisait même à lui donner quelques cours élémentaires, en vue de son inscription prochaine à l'école.

Cette année-là, ce fut également la première fois où Harry put sortir. Pétunia avait habilement fait remarquer à Vernon que de laisser le garçon seul chez eux, là où se trouvaient toutes leurs possessions, n'était pas très judicieux. Alors même s'il ne restait pas avec eux, cela permit à Harry de visiter Londres.

A chacune des sorties, le garçon partait à la recherche de l'entrée du monde magique. Il avait questionné sa tante à ce sujet, mais il n'avait rien pu en tirer, cependant il ne doutait pas de sa réussite. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps.

L'avion commençait à amorcer sa descente vers l'Italie, et Harry avait déjà envie de retourner à Privet Drive. Juste avant de partir sa tante lui avait donné quelque chose de très intéressant.

Le garçon avait questionné la blonde sur la provenance des journaux qu'elle recevait. Elle lui apprit alors qu'étant jeune, pendant ses sorties dans le monde magique avec Severus, elle s'était fait une amie qui, quelques années plus tard, était devenue journaliste.

Betty Braithwaite n'était pas connue à l'époque, et avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer les maquettes d'articles qu'elle faisait avant de les soumettre au journal, à son amie ainsi qu'un exemplaire du journal pour lequel elle travaillait. Habitude qu'elle avait gardée même si elle n'avait plus vu Pétunia depuis des années.

Elle partit chercher le coffre où elle les avait cachés pour ne pas que son mari les trouve, mais au lieu de redescendre, elle invita plutôt son neveu à monter. Harry l'avait alors rejoint dans le grenier, qu'il n'avait finalement pas nettoyé, pour la retrouver devant une grande malle en bois massif qui semblait lourde.

A l'intérieur s'entassait une vingtaine de livres usés sous plusieurs piles de journaux. Pétunia lui dit alors que c'était les affaires que sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine d'emporter avec elle avant de courir se marier à son père.

Harry avait à peine eu le temps de descendre la malle dans son placard que son oncle, revenant du travail, annonçait qu'ils partaient en l'Italie pour un voyage d'affaire et qu'ils resteraient sur place durant les deux mois de l'été.

L'avion avait atterrit et Harry, dans un taxi les conduisant vers un hôtel avec sa tante, son oncle et son cousin, ne savait pas où il allait passer la nuit. Après tout, ça faisait partit du contrat. Il pouvait les accompagner où qu'ils aillent, mais ils ne prendraient pas en compte ses dépenses et il devait donc, pour les deux mois à venir, se débrouiller seul pour trouver un endroit où loger.

Ils descendirent de voiture devant un palace et s'en allèrent sans un regard pour lui excepté le signe tête de sa tante. Harry espérait seulement pouvoir _voir_ un endroit magique où il pourrait utiliser l'argent sorcier que lui avait donné sa tante l'année dernière et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser.

Harry déambulait dans les rues de Florance depuis quelques heures déjà quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Même si elle semblait être tout ce qui a de plus normal, la petite maison, devant laquelle il se trouvait, avait sa porte et ses fenêtres de façade qui irradiaient de magie.

Il se posta face à une des fenêtres, et tenta de voir au travers. Il n'apparut, malheureusement, de l'autre côté de la vitre, qu'une sorte de flou qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il se rapprocha alors de la porte et essaya d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais n'entendit rien non plus.

Harry se concentra alors, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, et posa sa main sur le chambranle en bois. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que des voix arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il se colla alors à la porte, et écouta attentivement.

**POV Zefiro**

- On avait un accord Karkaroff ! C'était les deux livres, sinon rien ! S'énerva l'Italien en tapant du poing sur la table qui les séparait.

- Le dernier exemplaire du livre que tu m'as demandé a brûlé dans l'incendie de la maison Petrov il y a trois mois, expliqua ledit Karkaroff dans un italien teinté d'un fort accent du nord. J'ai quand même apporté l'autre livre, continua-t-il.

- Les deux livres, sinon rien, insista le premier. Je garde la potion ! En disant cela, il prit la fiole en verre qui se trouvait sur la table, la mit dans sa poche et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Attends, Zocchetti ! Attends ! L'arrêta l'étranger en l'attrapant par l'épaule. J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui t'intéressera. Il retourna vers la table et sorti un livre de la besace qui y était posée. Ce n'est pas la même chose, poursuivit-il en voyant que son interlocuteur s'était retourné, mais il traite d'un sujet semblable. Le sorcier qui l'a écrit était un très grand enchanteur. C'est une pièce très rare…, susurra Karkaroff en tendant le livre.

Zocchetti le saisi et commença à le feuilleter sous le regard de l'autre. Après quelques secondes il hocha la tête et l'étranger sourit.

- C'est d'accord, acquiesça Zefiro en lui remettant la fiole. Mais c'est la dernière fois Igor, je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas avoir ce que je désire…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…, souri Igor. Zefiro ! Tu sais très bien que je respecte toujours mes engagements…, mais après un regard noir de la part de son ami il se reprit, enfin presque toujours…

Zefiro soupira. Pourquoi chacune de ces rencontres avec Igor Karkaroff devaient se terminer ainsi ? Il connaissait Igor depuis des années et lui faisait confiance pour être discret dans ses transactions, mais ces pseudo-disputes commençaient à le lasser.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaitre deux verres d'Amaro Tartufo et enjoignit son camarade de se servir alors qu'il sirotait déjà sa boisson. Igor bu une gorgée et un rictus déforma son visage.

- Tu bois encore ce… pipi de chat ! Grimaça le Bulgare en finissant son verre cul-sec.

- Malheureusement, tout le monde ne peut pas apprécier la subtilité de l'Amaro…, soupira Zefiro en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Mais il est facile pour le monde de ressentir les bienfaits d'une choppe de Rakia, répliqua alors le brun.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Igor s'était rapproché de son ami et lui donnait des tapes dans le dos en s'esclaffant.

Zefiro releva la tête en reprenant sa respiration quand quelque chose derrière le bulgare lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il se figea et secoua le brun pour qu'il se reprenne. Igor lui avait encore des traces de rire et eu juste le temps de se retourner avant d'entendre crier.

- Attention ! L'Italien avait tiré son ami en arrière, mais il était trop tard et il s'effondra au sol. Il releva prestement la tête mais réagit lui aussi avec un train de retard. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de tomber à son tour fut deux yeux jaunes qui le fixaient.

**POV Harry**

Harry était confus. Il avait d'abord entendu deux hommes se disputer, ensuite ils avaient ri ensemble puis crié, après il y avait eu deux grands bruits et maintenant il n'entendait plus rien. Le tout avait été dit en italien ce qui fait que le jeune garçon n'avait strictement rien compris.

Que se passait-il à l'intérieur ? Devait-il entrer ? Le pouvait-il seulement ? Et puis ces bruits, quels étaient-ils ? Il avait cru reconnaitre le son que fait quelqu'un quand il tombe, mais n'en était pas certain. Et si quelqu'un était vraiment tombé et qu'elle était inconsciente ? Après tout il n'avait rien entendu d'autre à part quelques frôlements ténu. Mais ils se faisaient tellement discrets qu'il doutait de les avoir entendu.

Harry se décida finalement et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'il croyait être une maison était en fait une simple pièce contenant seulement une table et deux chaises en bois. Il fit quelques pas hésitant à l'intérieur et remarqua rapidement les deux corps allongés au sol, immobiles.

Il se précipita dans leur direction mais se stoppa brusquement. Il l'avait encore entendu, ce bruissement ! Il l'entendait serpenter et siffler furieusement sur le sol vers le mur à droite de la porte, juste à côté de lui. Il se tourna lentement et soudain son corps s'immobilisa.

Il n'avait pas vu à quel moment la créature s'était approchée, mais à cet instant, il était comme paralysé par ces deux immenses yeux jaunes qui le regardaient avec colère…

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord je remercie tout ceux qui ont commentés mon premier chapitre et tout ceux qui l'ont lu également.<p>

Alors **Jonathan** tu as raison, être intelligent sa aide, mais à être trop intelligent ont se fait des ennemis , je n'en dirait pas plus :p

**Mililys** tes compliments me font rougir. En tout cas tu tiens quelque chose en disant qu'il se trame quelque chose entre Pétunia et Severus, mais je ne dévoierai rien maintenant ^.^

**Maximilien** je suis désolée mais Harry ne sera pas un vampire mais par contre il aurra quelques similitudes avec une autre créature magique. Il faudra attendre pour le découvrir ^.-

**Blackmoony** c'est vrai qu'Harry aurrait pu être un peu plus vieux, mais j'avais besoin qu'il soit aussi jeune. J'avoue aussi avoir du mal à changer la façon de parler d'un personnage en fontion de son âge mais j'espère m'améliorer :D

**KynnVyr** c'est difficile de ce faire une idée de ma fic avec ce premier chapitre surtout que je n'ai pas révélée grand chose, il sert surtout à mettre en place le décor. Espérons que ce chapitre te plaise également.

A tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondue personnellement je les remercie encore un fois pour leurs encouragements.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier de nouveau mais je pense en mettre au moins deux par mois.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas et envoyez une rewiew je vous répondrai de mon mieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Harry était comme paralysé par ces deux immenses yeux jaunes qui le regardaient avec colère. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il bouger ? La créature devant lui s'était dressée sur sa queue et crachait ardemment dans sa direction.

_- § Je veux sortir ! Ouvre la porte, stupide humain ! Je veux sortir, j'ai dit ! Ouvre la porte ou je te mords ! OUVRE LA PORTE !_

_- § Euh… Oui, tout de suite…?_

Instantanément le serpent se calma. Ses yeux passèrent du jaune au vert et il s'abaissa légèrement, rendant sa posture moins agressive. De l'autre côté, le corps d'Harry se détendit immédiatement. Il déplaça sa main et soupira. Il avait récupéré sa mobilité.

_- § Ça alors ! Un Parleur ! Que dis-je ! Un Parleur qui entend et qui parle !_

_- § Hein ?_

_- § C'est la première fois que j'en vois un !_ S'exclama le serpent en faisant le tour du garçon._ J'ai déjà croisé beaucoup de Parleurs qui ne parlent pas parce qu'ils n'entendent rien, mais un Parl__eur parlant qui parle parce qu'il entend c'est la première fois ! Tu comprends ?_

_- § Euh… Oui ?_

_- § Dis-moi, que fait un jeune Parleur comme toi ici ?_ Demanda amicalement le serpent.

_- § Je… J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis entré… Par hasard, tu ne saurais pa__s ce qui leur est arrivé ?_ Questionna Harry en pointant les deux corps.

_- § Ah ! Eux ! En fait, j'étais là, dans le sac, et il faisait tout noir et il y avait une odeur bizarre, alors j'ai voulu sortir, mais la porte était fermée. Je leur ai gentiment demand__é de m'ouvrir, je leur ai même dit s'il vous plaît tu sais, mais ils m'ont ignoré ! Pire, ils ont ri ! Alors je leur ai dit que s'ils ne m'ouvraient pas, j'allais les mordre. Tu comprends ?_

_- § Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?_ Interrogea le garçon après avoir hoché la tête.

_- § Ben… Je les ai mordus voyons ! Ensuite j'ai commencé à chercher une sortie et c'est là que tu es arrivé ! Le Parleur qui parle !_

_- § Ils sont mort ? _Murmura l'enfant en palissant.

_- § Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont trop gros pour mourir maintenant. Mais d'ici une heure ou deux…_

_- § Tu peux faire quelque chose pour les aider ?_

_- § Pourquoi ? Ça ne m'apporterait rien de le faire._

_- § Mais ils sont en train de mourir ! _S'écria alors Harry.

_- § Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? I__ls ont ri de moi et m'ont ignoré ! Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! _S'énerva le serpent en zigzaguant rapidement devant le garçon.

_- § Si tu y gagne quelque chose, tu les sauveras ?_ Proposa l'enfant qui ne voulait pas voir de morts le jour de son arrivée.

_- § Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ? _Demanda le reptile, curieux.

_- § Un endroit confortable où rester jusqu'à ce que tu rentres chez toi._

Le serpent resta quelques secondes immobile à réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

_- § Je produis deux poisons différents. Le premier sort de mes crochets et je répands le second sur mes écailles. Les deux sont mortels, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent agir tant qu'ils sont réunis, car l'un possède une chose qui annule les effets de l'autre et l'autre possède une chose qui annule les effets de l'un. Tu comprends ?_

Harry souleva un sourcil. Quelles écailles ? Le serpent était recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure blanche ! L'enfant hocha tout de même la tête.

_- § Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? T'arracher des écailles ?_

_- § Bien sûr q__ue non !_ S'horrifia le serpent, les yeux exorbités. _Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, nul besoin de me charcuter ! Je disais ça à titre informatif. Tu comprends ?_

L'animal ne laissa pas le temps au garçon d'acquiescer, qu'il s'en alla serpenter vers les deux corps. Il rampa sur eux, se frotta consciencieusement sur leurs morsures et revint vers Harry.

_- § C'est fini_, dit le serpent.

_- § C'est tout ?_

Le reptile opina et fixa étrangement son interlocuteur. Harry mal à l'aise se tortilla sur place.

_- § Dis-moi jeune Parl__eur, comment te nommes tu ?_

_- § Harry Potter. Mais tu peux m'appeler Harry. Et toi quel est ton nom ?_

_- § Je n'ai pas de nom parce que personne ne m'appelle. Mais peut-être est-ce parce que personne ne m'appelle que je n'ai pas de nom. Tu comprends ?_

_- § Tu veux__ que je t'en trouve un ?_ Le serpent pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogatif. _De nom je veux dire_, précisa le garçon.

_- § Si ça ne te gêne pas, alors tu peux laisser libre cours à ton imagination jeune Parleur._

_- § Hum..._, réfléchi Harry,_ que dirais-tu de Seth__ ?_

_- § Ce serai un nom parfait..._, commença le serpent en regardant le garçon sourire, _...pour un chien._

_- § Siclas... ?_ Tenta de nouveau Harry.

_- § Tu es sérieux ? Jamais je ne pourrais porter un tel nom ! Tu comprends ?_

_- § ...Hum... Que penses-tu de Circe ?_ Hésita le brun qui avait peur d'un nouveau rejet.

_- § Circe ? Quel étrange nom que voilà ! D'où te vient-il jeune Parleur ?_

_- § Et bien,_ expliqua le petit, _dans la mythologie grecque il y avait cette femme qui était un maître dans la fabrication des poisons, e__lle s'appelait Circé. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais deux poisons différents et, bien que je n'en sache pas beaucoup sur eux, je ne pense pas que les serpents normaux aient plus d'un venin. Alors... hum... je me suis dit que puisque tu es, en quel__que sorte, exceptionnel pourquoi ne pas t'associer à un maître en la matière. Donc Circe est dérivé de Circé...voilà._

L'animal scruta son vis-à-vis pendant une longue minute. Harry lui espérait juste que sa proposition ne se ferait pas rejetée une fois encore.

_- § Circe ? _Harry hocha la tête. _J'aime bien jeune Parleur. Après tout, je suis exceptionnel, alors il me faut un nom à la hauteur ! Tu comprends ?_ Se venta le serpent. Le garçon opina une seconde fois, un sourire sur les lèvres. _Tu es doué jeune Parleu__r, très doué même._

_- § Dis-moi Circe, quel genre de serpent es-tu ?_ Questionna le brun, curieux, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un serpent à fourrure et il n'en avait même jamais entendu parler.

_- § Je suis un serpent !_ Déclara fièrement Circe.

_- § Je veu__x dire, de quelle espèce viens-tu ?_ Se reprit le jeune.

_- § Espèce ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- § Et bien une espèce c'est une catégorie dans laquelle on regroupe tous ceux qui ont des traits commun. Par exemple les serpents qui vivent dans le désert sont différe__nts de ceux qui vivent en forêt._

_- § Pourquoi tu veux nous séparer ? Un serpent reste un serpent ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous trier ! Si tu veux savoir où quelqu'un vit, il faut juste demander. Tu comprends ?_

_- § Pourtant tu le fais toi ! Je suis humain e__t tu dis que je suis un Parleur._

_- § Quoi ?_ S'écria soudain l'animal. _Qui t'a dit ça !_

_- § Qui m'a dit quoi ? _Questionna l'enfant.

_- § Un Parleur est loin d'être un humain ! Un simple Parleur passe encore, mais un Parleur qui entend, jamais !_ Déclara le serpent, catégorique.

_- § Quelle est la différence entre un Parleur et un Parleur qui entend ?_ Interrogea Harry

_- § Un Parleur parle mais il ne sait pas qu'il peut parler parce qu'il n'entend rien. Un Parleur qui entend parle mais ne le sais pas jusqu'au moment où il __entend. Un Parleur ne peut pas parler s'il n'entend rien. Donc un Parleur parlant parle parce qu'il entend alors qu'un Parleur peut parler mais s'il n'entend rien à quoi ça sert alors ? Tu comprends ?_

_- § Tu veux dire que je ne parle pas anglais là ?_

_- § Angla__is ?_

_- § C'est une des langues que les humains utilisent_, expliqua calmement le brun.

_- § Je peux t'assurer que tu ne parles pas l'humain jeune Parleur. Tu parles aussi bien le Squamate qu'une salamandre dans la fleur de sa flamme ! Tu comprends ?_

_- § Mais si je__ veux parler le Squamate, est-ce que je serai obligé de l'entendre avant ?_

_- § As-tu besoin d'entendre quelqu'un parler, pour parler anglais ? _Le garçon secoua la tête._ Avec le Squamate c'est pareil. L'entendre t'as permis de savoir que tu es un Parleur __parlant, c'est tout._

Alors qu'Harry allait poser une autre question, un faible gémissement le coupa dans son élan. D'un même mouvement Circe et son interlocuteur tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit que l'homme fit en se redressant.

L'homme en question, paraissait grand du point de vue du petit garçon, et sec de celui de Circe. Il avait de longs cheveux auburn qui s'étalaient sur le plancher et une barbe finement taillée qui entourait sa bouche.

**POV Zefiro**

Zefiro se redressa difficilement en frottant la marque de morsure qui ornait son cou, et posa un regard brumeux sur les deux protagonistes. Les images qu'il perçu étaient floues et il lui fallut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans assis en tailleur et un étrange animal de forme serpentine le fixaient étrangement. Les deux individus avaient les yeux verts qui brillaient tous deux d'une lueur différente.

Là où les paillettes dorées des yeux de la créature donnaient l'impression de '' voir sans voir '', de lui regarder au travers comme le ferait ceux d'un aveugle, le dégradé de couleurs de ceux du jeune garçon lui laissait la désagréable sensation de se faire fouiller l'intérieur même de son être, de sonder tous les recoins de sa magie qui elle semblait frémir sous le poids de ces quatre yeux scrutateurs.

L'italien détourna le visage, rompant le contact, et essaya de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Il rigolait avec Igor avant qu'il ne se fasse mordre par une sorte de serpent cornu. Il se rappelait d'immenses yeux jaunes qui le paralysaient et d'une sensation intense de froid et après le noir total.

Zefiro fit rapidement le rapprochement entre la créature ayant attaqué son ami bulgare toujours étendu au sol, et l'animal à fourrure se trouvant devant le petit brun assis dans la pièce.

Il leva douloureusement et se dirigea à pas lents vers le garçon qui continuait de le fixer. Il voulait l'éloigner de la créature. Il voulait lui éviter de se retrouver comme son ami l'est en ce moment. Il voulait tout simplement protéger cet enfant qui aurait pu être son fils.

L'animal n'avait pas encore bougé et dans un sens ça le rassurait. Il tendit la main pour attirer le garçon à lui et voulu lui dire quelques mots rassurant mais sa bouche pâteuse ne put émettre une phrase cohérente. Il déglutit et retenta sa chance, mais d'après le froncement de sourcils de l'enfant, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment éloigner le petit de la bête, la plainte éraillée de son compagnon allongé derrière lui, le fit violemment sursauter. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif en arrière, avisant l'état de son ami, et garda les yeux sur la créature alors qu'il reculait prudemment vers Igor.

Arrivé à son niveau, il lui donna quelques coups de talon dans les côtes pour le réveiller et l'appela doucement. Mais au lieu de le voir se relever, c'est un cri déchirant de douleur qui rompit le silence et le fit se retourner complètement.

Le dos de Karkaroff s'arc-bouta frénétiquement alors que ses bras restaient obstinément plaqués au sol. Que lui arrivait-il ? Subitement il se souvint du garçon derrière lui. Le bruit aurait pu effrayer la bête et l'inciter à attaquer ! D'un bond il fit volte-face et se retrouva devant une scène à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

**POV Harry**

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement comment agir. Le premier homme à s'être réveillé avait semblé désorienté avant de se comporter étrangement. Le petit garçon avait l'impression que l'homme voulait qu'il vienne à lui, mais ne comprenant rien à l'italien, il avait préféré ne pas bouger.

Quelques minutes après le premier, le deuxième homme se réveilla dans un concert de cris et de hurlements de douleur sous le regard inquiet d'Harry.

L'enfant sentait la panique commencer à l'effleurer du bout de ses doigts. Il n'y avait jamais assisté pourtant il savait que la situation actuelle n'était pas normale. Le poison avait-il déjà débuté ses ravages sur le corps de cet homme trapu ? Était-il trop tard ? Était-ce là les prémices de la fin de cet homme ?

Il regarda Circe l'œil hagard, le suppliant presque de faire quelque chose. Mais avant que l'animal ne puisse répondre, le silence résonna soudainement aux oreilles d'Harry.

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Harry savait que ce silence ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit l'homme était sauvé, le deuxième poison ayant fait effet, soit il avait succombé à sa blessure initiale, et dans ce cas-ci, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se tourner pour savoir.

_- § Il est mort ?_ Demanda anxieusement le jeune garçon.

Le serpent goutta l'air de sa langue fourchue, puis assura catégorique.

_- § Non, son souffle sent encore le chaud et son cœur bat toujours. Il est vivant._

_- § On fait quoi maintenant ?_ Interrogea Harry dans un soupir de soulagement.

_- § Je ne sais pas. Parle-leur, l'humain aux longs poils avait l'air de vouloir te dire quelque chose d'important tantôt._

_- § Moi ?_ S'étrangla le garçon dubitatif_, mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il me dit._

_- § C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu parlais l'hu__main !_ Commença à s'énerver Circe, _alors parle maintenant !_

_- § Je parle anglais pas italien !_ s'irrita Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_- § L'humain reste l'humain !_ s'excita franchement l'animal._ Anglais ou italien il comprendra puisque c'est un humain !_

_- § Mais__ ce n'est pas la même langue_, insista le brun. _C'est comme si… euh… Je ne sais pas moi…Comme si tu parlais à un serpent chinois ! Vous ne vous comprendriez pas !_

_- § Et pourquoi donc ? Le squamate reste le squamate ! Aurais-je pu converser avec un dragon que__ ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu comprends ?_

_- § Un dragon __!__?_S'exclama Harry, changeant brusquement de ton_. Ils existent vraiment ?_

_- § Ne change pas de sujet jeune Parleur et va leur parler, _soupira Circe en lui donnant un petit coup de queue sur la cuisse pour l'inciter à se lever.

Harry, hésitant, fit quelques pas mal assurés vers les deux hommes, se racla la gorge et pris la parole, légèrement intimidé.

- Hum… Vous allez bien ?

**POV Zefiro**

Zefiro n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le gamin était fourchelang ! Après avoir assimilé cet état des faits, l'italien commença à se poser des questions.

Etait-ce le garçon qui leur avait envoyé le serpent ? Si oui pourquoi et pour qui travaillait-il ? Mais travaillait-il pour quelqu'un ? Il paraissait si jeune ! Il ne semblait même pas avoir l'âge légal pour posséder sa baguette ! Que faisait-il là dans ce cas ? Et qui l'avait fait rentrer ? Parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir verrouillé la porte d'un collaporta, insonorisé la pièce d'un assurdiato et pris la peine de mettre un obscuro sur les vitres ! Alors comment diable ce gamin avait pu entrer !

Zefiro pris de grandes inspirations et tenta de se calmer. Déjà, le fait de savoir que l'enfant est fourchelang ne fait pas forcément de lui le commanditaire de cette attaque. Ensuite le serpent était déjà présent dans la pièce verrouillée. Ça signifiait juste qu'il était dans la pièce avant qu'ils n'entrent ou que l'un d'eux l'avait fait rentrer.

C'était bien de savoir tout ça mais ça n'expliquait pas la présence du garçon, et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé. D'après ce qu'il en déduisait ils s'étaient fait mordre. Mais après ? Que s'était-il passé entre sa perte de connaissance et son réveil ? Il aurait bien aimé poser des questions au gamin, cependant il ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre.

Alors que Zefiro continuait de tergiverser, une petite voix le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Hum… Vous allez bien ?

C'était donc ça ! Il était anglais ! Voilà pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas. L'italien sourit intérieurement. Finalement il pourrait avoir des réponses.

- Oui… oui je vais bien, je te remercie. Dis-moi petit, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ici ? Questionna Zefiro d'un anglais forcé en montrant Igor, qui se réveillait toujours, d'un mouvement ample de la main.

L'enfant se redressa, carra les épaules et répondit.

- Il semblerait qu'à cause d'un malentendu, Circe vous aurait mordu. Cependant le venin a été neutralisé, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Circe ? Le serpent ? Le petit brun hocha la tête. De quel malentendu s'agit-il ? Se renseigna l'homme, surpris.

- Il m'a dit qu'après vous avoir demandé à sortir vous vous êtes moqués de lui et avez ignorés ses menaces. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il ne comprend pas ce que l'on dit donc c'est probablement une méprise.

- Sortir ? Il était enfermé ? Peux-tu me dire où ? S'empressa de demander Zefiro les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien, il m'a parlé d'un sac mais…

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de terminer sa phrase qu'il se rua vers la table, vida la besace de son contenu et commença à en étudier méticuleusement le fond. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il sembla trouver la chose qu'il cherchait.

- Nom de…, jura t-il dans sa barbe, ne se rendant même pas contre qu'il avait parlé en italien. Igor, viens voir ! Dépêches-toi ! Le pressa-t-il en voyant qu'il était encore assis à frotter sa morsure sur la nuque, l'esprit embrouillé.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Bafouilla le bulgare, forçant sur ses jambes engourdies.

- Regarde ! Là ! S'exclama t-il en pointant le fond du sac.

- Igor fixa intensément ce que lui montrait son ami. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas se détacher de ce qu'il voyait.

- Une rune de dissimulation…, murmura-t-il incrédule.

- Karkaroff…, gronda la voix menaçante de Zefiro.

- Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai eu ce sac qu'aujourd'hui ! C'est… c'est Nikolaï qui me l'a offert !

- Nikolaï ! Se récria l'italien. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne rien accepter de lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il te déteste depuis le jour où tu t'es fiancé à Lala.

- Il s'était excusé ! Se défendit le barbu. C'était un cadeau pour prouver son repentir !

Zefiro claqua la langue de mécontentement et répliqua en montrant Circe de la main.

- Vois comme il se sent coupable ! En t'envoyant une créature inconnue !

- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme Zocchetti. Cesse donc de me prendre pour un de tes larbins et explique-moi ce qui m'est arrivé ! S'exaspéra t-il. A part avoir vu ces yeux et ressenti ce froid je ne me souviens de rien.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais ce garçon est un fourchelang, demande lui, il le sait peut-être.

- Je n'ai pas de bonnes affinités avec les enfants, se désista Igor. Et puis, qui te dis que le serpent ne lui appartient pas. Après tout…, le regard foudroyant de son ami le fit s'interrompre. Je n'ai rien dit.

L'homme se tourna vers l'enfant, qui entretemps s'était retranché vers le serpent qui les regardait avec hostilité.

**POV Harry**

Les deux hommes avait semblés trouver quelque chose de captivant dans le sac dans lequel Circe avait dit avoir été enfermé. Apres que sa conversation soit finie, celui aux longs cheveux auburn revint vert lui.

- Hum, petit ? Débuta-t-il pour attirer son attention. Peux-tu demander à ce … Circe ? ce qui s'est passé. Avec mon ami, dit-il en désignant Igor, nous avons eu comme une sorte de " trou " à partir du moment où on vu ses yeux. Pour ma part, mon corps à été bloqué et je ne pouvais pas me détacher de son regard. Je ne me souviens même pas de la morsure….

Harry était intéressé. Eux aussi avaient été paralysés par le regard doré de son compagnon ? Ça tombait bien, lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui l'avait atteint en ouvrant la porte.

Il montra son accord à l'homme puis, portant toute son attention sur le serpent, posa la question qui le titillait.

_- § Tout à l'heure quand je suis entré et que tes yeux étaient jaunes, mon corps s'est figé et je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?_

_- § Mes ye__ux sont la porte de mon pouvoir, _commença à expliquer Circe._ Mon pouvoir lie les esprits au monde et le monde voit mon pouvoir à travers mes yeux. Tu comprends ?_

_- § Hein ? _C'était quoi cette histoire de monde et d'esprits ?

Devant l'air dubitatif du garçon, l'animal repris dans un soupir, beaucoup plus lentement.

- § _Le pouvoir de mes yeux a vu ton esprit qui s'est gelé à son contact. Tu comprends ?_

_- § Quand tu utilise ton pouvoir tes yeux deviennent jaunes ?_

_- § Je ne sais pas jeune Parleur, je ne me suis jamais regardé en l'utilisant. D'habitude il me sert à capturer mes proie, elles se débattent beaucoup moins comme ça__. Tu comprends ?_ Termina-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

_- § Tu sais quoi, _murmura l'enfant en jetant un coup d'œil sur les deux hommes qui les fixaient, _je vais te dire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal vu que je n'ai pas encore terminé tous mes livres. Mais moi aussi mon pouvoir est dans mes yeux._

_- § Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! _Ordonna Circe, les yeux plissés.

_- § Eh bien, j'arrive à " voir " la magie. D'ailleurs c'est de cette manière que je suis arrivé ici. Je pensais à l'origine trouver un lieu de passage vers le monde magique parce que, de loin, j'ai vu le bâtiment irradier de magie. J'arrive à reconnaître tout ce qui est magique ou qui contient quelque chose aux propriétés magiques simplement en les voyants._

Au fur et à mesure que l'enfant parlait, les yeux de Circe s'écarquillaient. Ce jeune Parleur était plein de surprises !

_- § Tu…, Tu…, _il avala sa salive et se repris épaté, _tu arrives à voir les auras jeune Parleur… C'est étonnant, c'est un don très rare !__ Surtout garde le secret, c'est un très grand pouvoir que tu as là et beaucoup pourrait te l'envier…_

- Hum, hum, se racla la gorge le grand homme auburn pour les faire sortir de la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient involontairement enfermés.

Les deux Squamates, perdus dans leur conversation, s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés et avaient totalement fait abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Circe, furieux de s'être fait déranger, dardait sur eux un regard noir.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda l'italien faisant bien attention à ne regarder que l'enfant, l'intensité de la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'animal le gênant.

- Qu'il a le pouvoir, grâce à ses yeux, de pénétrer votre esprit pour vous " geler " en quelque sorte. En fait c'est une de ses techniques de chasse.

- Il ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier, remarqua l'homme.

Harry regarda furtivement en direction de l'animal qui tuait toujours les deux hommes du regard et répondit après quelques secondes de silence.

- En fait, hésita le petit, il n'a pas du tout aimé le fait que vous vous moquiez de lui tout à l'heure.

D'un mouvement de la main il fit taire l'adulte qui allait répliquer et poursuivit.

- Je suppose très bien que vous ne l'avez pas fait, mais lui, il y croit dur comme fer. Je pense que ce n'est que grâce à notre accord qu'il ne vous a pas attaqué.

- Un accord ? Quel accord ? Interrogea l'italien, curieux.

- Nous nous sommes arrangés et il vous a soignés, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir, dit Harry d'un ton sec, surprenant l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai été indiscret, ce n'était pas mon intention, se justifia-t-il. Je vous pris de m'excuser, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme Zefiro Querano Zocchetti et mon ami bulgare ici présent Igor Karkaroff. Nous vous remercions de votre aide, dit-il d'une voix solennel alors que le Parleur et le serpent le regardaient avec de grands yeux, nous vous sommes redevables et avons une dette de vie envers vous, termina-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Zocchetti ? Es-tu devenu fou ? Tempêta ledit Karkaroff. Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Tu ne vas quand même pas mêler nos vies à lui ! C'est insensé !

- Paix, Karkaroff ! Tu devrais te rendre compte que sans ce gamin comme tu le dis, ta femme aurait eu à enterrer ton corps dans la semaine. Et surtout retient bien Karkaroff, susurra-t-il les yeux plissés de mécontentement, qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom honore toujours une dette de vie, que ce soit à un sorcier de trois mois, un moldu de quatre-vingt ans ou bien un loup-garou estropié !

- Le bulgare se détourna et consentit à acquiescer sous le regard approbateur de l'italien.

Harry lui ne saisissait pas entièrement l'ampleur de la chose. Il avait comprit qu'une chose importante venait de se passer devant ses yeux. D'accord il leur avait sauvé la vie mais qu'était-ce " mêler leurs vies " ? Ça devait être une chose sorcière. Il interrogea Circe du regard mais lui non plus ne semblait pas savoir. Il eu un pincement au cœur en repensant à tous les livres qui auraient pu lui donner la réponse et qui l'attendaient sagement à Privet Drive.

Igor Karkaroff, un homme de bonne carrure, aux traits marqués et à la barbe fournie, le dévisagea, méfiant et le salua avec raideur. Il ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur la table, pris bien soin de mettre une petite fiole en verre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en peaux et sorti en grandes enjambées après avoir salué son ami d'un signe de tête.

Harry se retrouvait donc avec celui s'étant présenté comme Zefiro et ne savait pas trop de quel pied danser. Devait-il prendre congé ? Ou devait-il attendre que l'autre ne parte avant ? Ne le laissant pas aller trop loin dans ses élucubrations, l'homme pris la parole.

- Puis-je me permettre de me proposer pour vous raccompagner à votre domicile ?

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'endroit où rester. Je pensais justement à en trouver un, avant de tomber sur vous, avisa Harry, pas encor habitué à ce qu'on lui parle si respectueusement.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je peux vous proposer de séjourner dans ma propriété. La maison est grande et il y a de nombreuses chambres vides...

Harry hésitait. C'était une opportunité mais en même temps vivre chez un étranger…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura ma femme et mes filles. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Je veux juste vous aider, c'est la moindre des choses.

En définitive le garçon accepta. Il dit à Circe qu'ils s'en allaient et se fit conduire à la porte par son hôte. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, le serpent rampa jusqu'à sa jambe, se glissa sous son pantalon et remonta à ses épaules en lui provoquant des frissons.

Ils sortirent de la bâtisse, Harry se laissant guider.

**POV Zefiro**

Zefiro avait encore des questions à poser au garçon, mais se retint. Après avoir compris qu'il lui devait la vie, il ne se sentait pas de lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Pourtant ce n'est pas les nombres de questions qui manquaient. Il avait l'impression que plus il parlait avec le petit brun, plus elles s'accumulaient.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Florence pendant de longues minutes, gardant un silence gêné entre eux seulement entrecoupé par les rares sifflements du serpent.

Finalement ils débouchèrent sur Al posto della fonte alata, la place de la fontaine ailée, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse et y firent une rencontre très désagréable.

- Zefiro ! S'exclama une fausse voix enjouée. Que fais-tu là ? Le temps ne nous a pas réunis voilà de longs mois !

- Fausto ! Tu as raison, cousin. Ton absence à la réunion de mars s'est ressentie, fit remarquer Zéfiro, venimeux.

- Mais dis moi, changea-t-il de sujet, qu'elle est cette petite chose que tu trimbale derrière toi ? Si tu veux t'en débarrasser je peux m'en charger à ta place, proposa-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa manche. Après tout j'ai toujours été plus doué que toi en sortilèges…

- Tu ne toucheras pas à se garçon, dit-il le ton grondant dans sa gorge en plaçant Harry dans son dos.

- Je n'ai pas eu connaissance que tu baignais dans ces eaux là cousin…, fit-il un peu choqué, mais on peut toujours partager. Après tout je fais partie de la famille, marmonna-t-il.

- Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria Zefiro. Tu es en présence du futur héritier, inventa-t-il rapidement. Son potentiel magique dépasse largement le tien au même âge ! Un peu de respect !

- Lui ? Le prochain héritier ? Il sera donc présent à la Ricordo Sangue je suppose.

- Evidemment !

- Laisse-moi donc constater par moi même, étant l'ancien prétendant, l'ampleur de cette puissance qui outrepassera la mienne.

Sur cette parole, il éloigna son cousin d'un puissant ejecto et fit face à l'enfant baguette pointée.

**POV Harry**

Harry était exaspéré. Dès qu'il rentrerait il demanderait des cours de langue à sa tante. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ne rien comprendre quand les autres parlaient.

La conversation entre Zefiro et l'autre homme lui ressemblant avait l'air un peu tendue. Ne voulant pas mal agir, il préféra, encore une fois, ne pas bouger et rester stoïque. Cependant quand son hôte se fit violement éjecté, son cœur rata un battement.

Sous ses vêtements, Circe avait resserré sa prise sur ses épaules en le sentant se raidir.

La baguette pointée sur lui, fit remonter furtivement un souvenir non loin de la surface, lui laissant une étrange impression de déjà vu. Il ne montra rien de sa panique grandissante à son adversaire et le fixa résolument dans les yeux, une lueur de défi dans son regard vert troublant.

Le garçon la peur au ventre et la provocation dans les yeux, pressentait qu'il se ferait attaqué.

Cependant, Harry était loin d'imaginer la douleur fulgurante qui explosa dans son crâne, lui faisant voir des étoiles avant que le noir ne l'engloutisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Mililys<strong> : Merci beaucoup le premier commentaire fait toujours plaisir ^^

**Yachiru**-**chan **: Moi non plus je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire le point de vue de Pétunia et c'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai fait. Je trouve que sa change. Il y aura bientôt des détails sur l'accor entre Harry et sa tante mais il faut patienter encore un peu.

**Adenoide** : Eh ben non ! Le serpent n'était pas un basilic ( pour tout te dire je n'y avait même pas pensée sur le moment :p ) C'est vrai que de laisser un enfant seul à l'origine c'est pas génial mais dans un pays étranger c'est encore pire, toutefois je pense que Pétunia, à sa manière tente de faire des effots mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à complètement tourner la page.  
>Tu as raison c'est vrai que certain auteurs ne prennent pas compte des détails liés à la protection du sang, je voulais juste préciser que dans cette histoire elle n'y est pas car à aucun moment Lily ne s'est sacrifiée pour son fils. Elle s'est juste fait froidement abattre.<p>

**KynnVyr** : Tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :D

**Driftchris** : A vrai dire je ne connaissais pas cette théorie, mais c'est une bonne idée que tu me donne je l'utiliserai peut-être à l'occasion ;)

**Clamaraa** : C'est vrai que j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour que tous les élément concordent ( rien que la petite mention du canal de suez m'a pris de longues heures pour trouver un évènement qui aurait pu causer la faillite des Evans )

**Mini**-**Yuya** : Le suspens est fait pour ça :p ça donne justement envie de lire la suite. J'avoue avoir été inspirée par de nombreux auteurs qui s'amusent à jouer les sadiques. J'avais envie d'essayer et c'est vrai que ça fait du bien ^.^

A tout ceux et celles à qui je n'ai pas répondue personnellement je les remercie chaleureusement pour leurs encourragements.

Laissez de reviews si vous avez des questions j'essayerai d'y répondre au mieux !


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Je ne peux pas vraiment m'excuser pour un retard vu que je n'avais aucun délais, néanmoins je ne pensais pas laisser passer autant de mois entre ce chapitre et le précédent. J'ai eu un petit soucis d'ordi et j'ai vu le caractère d'un de mes personnages changer complètement. Je n'était plus sûre de la suite de l'histoire alors j'ai pris du temps pour réfléchir.

Finalement je ne sais toujours pas précisément ce que sera la suite mais que sera sera alors autant continuer d'écrire. Sur ce...

Résumé : Harry, après sa rencontre avec Circe et Zefiro, décide de loger chez ce dernier pour les deux mois que durent sont séjour. Malheureusement, en chemin une altercation a lieu entre son hôte et son cousin où Harry se fait attaquer.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapitre IV

Zefiro se releva, le dos douloureux, et vit comme au ralenti, le corps mou de l'enfant s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

La seconde suivante, un éclair blanc lumineux jaillit hors du garçon et s'enroula autour du cou de Fausto, resserrant de plus en plus ses anneaux, alors que des crochets suintants de venin se rapprochaient rapidement de sa gorge.

Zefiro ne réfléchit pas. Il dégaina sa baguette et lança un repulso à l'animal qui fut éjecté à trois mètres de sa victime.

- Va-t'en ! Cria-t-il à son cousin en voyant que le sort, loin de l'avoir calmé, avait plutôt énervé le serpent qui, maintenant, fonçait droit sur Fausto. Impedimenta !

Le maléfice fusa, clouant la créature au sol, l'empêchant de bouger. Zefiro soupira de soulagement et se massa la nuque de sa main libre quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, le serpent onduler vivement, se libérant petit à petit de l'emprise que le sort d'entrave exerçait sur lui.

- Par les trois têtes du cerbère, jura l'homme, de quoi est fait cet animal ! Immobulus ! Cria-t-il alors que la bête se propulsait vers Fausto, tous crochets dehors, une envie meurtrière brillant dans ses yeux.

L'animal se figea en plein élan, pris par le sortilège, et tomba au sol dans la même position, raide.

- Je t'ai eu cette f…, les yeux de Zéfiro s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il voyait, encore, le serpent résister à sa magie.

Circe crachait et sifflait haineusement dans leur direction pendant que, progressivement, le charme se défaisait. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et se canonna droit sur Fausto à une vitesse hallucinante.

Zefiro lui haletait. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il n'avait lancé que trois sorts, et voilà qu'il sentait déjà la fatigue l'envahir. A chacun d'eux, sa magie avait été drainée plus que d'habitude et malgré ça, l'animal le contrait encore et encore. Il eut juste le temps de souffler avant que Circe ne reparte à la charge avec plus de violence que précédemment.

- Aresto Momentum ! Une fois de plus le sort toucha sa cible et une fois de plus le serpent se fit stoppé en plein vol. Espérons que ce soit la bonne…, murmura-t-il essoufflé. Et merde !

D'un ample mouvement du corps, le serpent brisa ses liens magiques. Circe foudroya Zefiro du regard et repartit à la charge, Fausto étant toujours sa cible.

- Fiche le camp, Fausto ! Cria l'homme en direction de son cousin.

- …, Celui-ci, depuis la première attaque, n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé, et semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

- Bordel ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, grinça Zéfiro en s'interposant entre la créature et son cousin. Par la moustache de Michel-Ange, Fausto ! Bouge ton cul et dégage de là !

Reprenant ses esprits sous le regard menaçant de l'animal lui fonçant dessus et sous la pression brulante de l'aura de son cousin, Fausto étudia quelques secondes le corps immobile du jeune garçon étendu au sol avant de transplaner sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.

Circe, voyant sa proie se volatiliser, tourna toute son attention vers Zefiro, le dardant d'un long sifflement agressif. Il rampa dangereusement dans sa direction, ne le lâchant pas une seconde des yeux.

L'italien senti la sueur couler dans son dos. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cet animal allait l'attaquer, il en était sûr. Après tout il l'avait déjà fait avant et le petit n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher ou le soigner cette fois. Il ne savait même pas si leur accord était toujours effectif.

Sentant une crainte relative s'insinuer en lui à mesure que le serpent approchait, Zefiro pris une décision. Il estima que la meilleure des défenses était encore l'attaque.

- Bombarda Latebra !

La salve d'explosions qui s'abattit sur le serpent provoqua un épais nuage de poussière qui réduisit toute visibilité dans les alentours proches.

Un grondement sourd, perdu sous la pression des ondes de choc causée par les diverses explosions, brisa le silence instauré et monta peu à peu en puissance pour ce muer en un hurlement de rage pure.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le sorcier fit se dissiper la fumée et constata de lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts.

Circe, fièrement dressé sur sa queue, avait injecté tant de haine et de violence dans son regard qu'il ne remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard l'état déplorable de son corps.

Les brulures, visibles à travers les larges trouées de sa fourrure calcinée, mettaient sa chair à vif malgré les écailles dont il semblait être recouvert.

Soudain, l'animal se plaqua au sol et, d'une impulsion, se précipita droit sur Zefiro, ses intentions meurtrières clairement lisibles dans sa gestuelle.

Surpris, l'italien fit deux pas en arrière avant d'ériger un bouclier magique sur lequel Circe s'écrasa.

Bien qu'un sifflement douloureux s'échappa des limites de son corps meurtri, la créature ne diminua pas l'intensité de ses assauts, allant, coups après coups, chercher la confrontation, mettant de plus en plus de force dans chacune de ses charges.

Sincèrement, à ce moment-là, Zefiro pris peur. Il eut peur de cette flamme qui brulait dans de regard du serpent. Il eut peur de cette volonté farouche et intrépide qui le poussait encore et encore au-devant du danger. Mais par-dessus tout, il craignait ce sentiment de supériorité qui se dégageait du serpent alors même qu'il semblait à l'agonie.

Il ne pouvait ni le pétrifier ni le lier et il parvenait à se relever après une attaque offensive. Sans compter que Zefiro ne parvenait pas à doser correctement sa magie et que, de ce fait, il s'épuisait très rapidement.

Que lui restait-il à faire ? Le garçon était au sol et personne n'avait semblé remarquer la confrontation qui se déroulait. Ses réserves diminuaient et il ne pourrait pas tenir s'il devait jeter beaucoup d'autres sorts.

Il inspira profondément et essaya de reprendre son calme. Pendant que Circe percutait une énième fois son bouclier, une idée vînt à lui. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à y perdre.

Il avisa une caisse en bois accolée à un mur à sa droite et pointa sa baguette vers elle, la faisant léviter au-dessus du serpent. Il relâcha la pression et au moment où la boite en bois allait s'écraser sur l'animal, il lança un autre sort.

- Incarcifor !

La caisse se changea en cage étroite faite d'un sombre métal épais. Son maillage serré ne laissait que peu d'espace pour voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Après quelques secondes de battement, Circe se repris et lutta contre sa prison, crachant et sifflant colériquement à l'intention de son geôlier.

Malgré toute la volonté dont il faisait preuve, l'espace confiné dans lequel il se trouvait ne laissait que peu de place au mouvement, et c'est très rapidement qu'il s'épuisa, s'effondrant mollement dans un gémissement de douleur.

Zéfiro soupira et s'essuya le front de sa manche. Il avait enfin terminé avec cette créature. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, se fit suivre par la cage et les dirigea vers la fontaine, au centre de la place. A mi-chemin, il se retourna et regarda l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il leva et yeux au ciel et se fustigea mentalement pour sa bêtise.

Juste à l'embouchure de la ruelle, et sur une surface approximative de 20m², s'étendait une bulle d'imperceptibilité. Ces bulles se trouvaient à chaque sorties de la place. Les autorités avaient jugées il y a peu, qu'instaurer une zone repousse-moldu demandait plus d'entretien et de magie que les bulles d'imperceptibilité.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi personne n'avait réagi face à son '' altercation '' avec le serpent.

Il réajusta l'enfant sur son épaule et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son domicile. En même pas une heure il avait réussi à se mettre dans une situation compliquée. Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de sa femme.

**POV Naticha**

Naticha raccompagna le médicomage à la porte. Elle avait eu un peu peur quand l'une de ses dernières avait mangé de la poudre de cheminette, mais le sorcier l'avait vite rassurée : à part cette légère teinte verdâtre qui durerait quelques heures, il n'y avait pas d'effets secondaires.

Elle lui serra la main et allait le laisser partir quand elle vit son mari surgir dans le hall d'entrée, un enfant dans les bras et une cage le suivant de près.

Ils se questionnèrent du regard quelques secondes et le suivirent dans le petit salon attenant. Rapidement le médicomage se dirigea vers le garçon qui avait été allongé sur le canapé, laissant les deux époux s'isoler dans un coin.

Naticha sentait l'inquiétude monter en elle. Que s'était-il passé pour que Zefiro se retrouve dans cet état d'épuisement avancé ? Et qui était ce jeune garçon ? Avait-il été mêlé à une quelconque querelle ?

Pourtant, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il ne semblait pas blessé.

Avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche pour poser une question, son mari la devança en s'affalant dans une chaise molletonnée.

- J'ai croisé Fausto sur la place. Il m'a vu avec le petit et voulait s'en prendre à lui. Je lui ai dit que s'était le futur héritier et il a détruit ses barrières d'occlumencie. L'enfant s'est évanoui sur le coup.

- Tu avais un héritier ? Souffla-t-elle stupéfaite en lançant un regard au petit brun qui se faisait examiner. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Oh ? Environ une demi-heure, peut-être moins. Je n'ai pas vraiment compté…

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Zefiro se calla sur son siège en gémissant, se fit servir un verre de vin par un elfe de maison et repris la conversation d'un ton las.

- J'ai une dette de vie envers ce garçon. Quand nous avons croisés Fausto, je voulais juste qu'il soit intouchable, alors je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. C'était sans compter sur le caractère de mon cousin. J'ai sous-estimé sa volonté de me nuire… Bref ! Au moment où je te parle, les anciens doivent déjà être au courant, et s'ils ne le sont pas, il ne saurait tarder. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que je ne reçoive un hibou de leur part.

Naticha soupira. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

- Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- A part m'avoir lancé un ejecto, il ne m'a rien fait. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu si essoufflé alors ?

- Hum…, Zefiro hésitait. Devait-il tout dire à sa femme ? Il opta pour la prudence. J'ai eu une sorte… d'accroc avec l'animal de compagnie de l'enfant, dit-il en pointant du doigt la cage sur laquelle il avait posé ses pieds. Il s'est retrouvé plus difficile à maitriser que je ne le pensais.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Naticha connaissait son mari et savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle le dardait de son intense regard argenté, voulant l'inciter à lui dire la vérité. Elle ne cilla pas quand le médicomage pris congé en leur disant que le garçon n'avait rien et qu'il se réveillerait dans peu de temps.

- Que comptes-tu faire de l'enfant ? Finit-elle par dire, brisant le silence.

- Je vais l'entrainer pour qu'il soit prêt à subir la Ricordo Sangue, déclara l'homme soudain sérieux.

- Tu n'y pense pas ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle consternée.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! S'il n'est pas présent alors qu'il a été annoncé, il sera en danger ! Et s'il y va mais qu'il n'est pas préparé il le sera également ! Dès le moment où je l'ai désigné comme étant l'héritier, son destin a été scellé !

- Et sa famille alors !? Hein ! Tu crois qu'elle te laissera le prendre comme ça, sans rien dire ?

- Je leur parlerai, elle comprendra. Après tout il héritera de beaucoup, il sera intégré à une grande famille ! Qui ne voudrait pas ça ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de l'avenir de cet enfant, comme ça, en claquant des doigts ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !

- Le ton montait de plus en plus. Zefiro s'était levé brusquement en renversant sa chaise et Naticha faisait les cents pas, accompagnant chacune de ses répliques par de grands gestes furieux.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que s'il ne vient pas… Non pire ! S'il ne réussit pas, nous serons tous en danger ! C'est ma dernière chance !

- Tout ce à quoi ça mène, c'est qu'au final il lui arrivera exactement la même chose qu'à Renzo ! Et laisse-moi te rappeler une petite chose Zefiro Querano Zoccheti, il ne t'appartient pas !

- Il n'aura pas le choix ! Il fera ce que je lui dirais de faire !

Les époux se foudroyèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils se disputaient avec autant d'ardeur.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur duel de regard qu'ils ne virent pas la troisième personne de la pièce se rapprocher.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

**POV Pétunia**

Pétunia posa sa valise au pied de son lit. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre et sourit. La pièce était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas espérer moins d'un palace.

Elle ouvrit le placard et commença à ranger ses vêtements. Son sourire persista en pensant qu'elle avait la chambre à elle toute seule. Cela faisait trois mois déjà qu'elle faisait chambre à part avec Vernon. Elle l'avait trouvé, un jour, dans sa chambre en train de copuler avec une jeune femme surement à la recherche d'une quelconque promotion.

Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois, elle avait décidé que c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et l'avait chassé de la chambre.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Pétunia ne put retenir le soupire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. À qui voulait-elle faire croire ça ? Elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour Vernon. Toutes ces fois où elle l'avait surpris à la tromper l'avaient laissée de marbre.

En fait elle n'avait pas épousée son mari par amour ou toute autre chose dans le même esprit. À vrai dire, c'était son père qui, alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de dix-huit ans, l'avait fiancée à Vernon Dursley, jeune héritier d'une entreprise de perceuses dont la marge de commercialisation était en plein essor.

Le mariage avait été fixé pour le lendemain de ses vingt-et-un ans, âge de sa majorité. Mr Evans comptait sur l'argent de son futur gendre pour éponger toutes ses dettes mais était mort avant d'avoir pu toucher le moindre penny.

Apres la mort de son père, le suicide de sa mère et le mariage de sa sœur, Pétunia s'était soudainement retrouvée seule et sans revenus. Ses parents n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour lui permettre de faire des études supérieures, elle n'avait aucune qualification et donc aucun moyen de trouver un emploi stable.

Finalement elle rejoignit son fiancé et se maria avec un an d'avance à un homme plus vieux qu'elle d'une dizaine d'années.

A partir de ce moment-là, elle avait rompu tout contact avec sa sœur. Cette sœur si égoïste qui était partie sans regarder celle qu'elle avait laissée derrière.

Sans considération aucune pour celle qui avait tout sacrifiée pour qu'elle ait une enfance décente, elle était partie sans se retourner aveuglée par son amour, l'abandonnant dans une maison vide, ne lui laissant ni le temps de faire le deuil de sa mère avec qui elle passait du temps années après années, ni le temps de se préparer à cette vie difficile qui lui était tombée dessus comme une de ces pluies glacées de Londres.

Pétunia secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Il n'était jamais bon de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Elle continua de vider sa valise et tomba sur une feuille pliée dont les bords étaient cornés.

A sa vue Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, pour la lire une nouvelle fois.

_**Moi Pétunia Dursley née Evans déclare donner mon consentement à mon neveu Harry James Potter pour que celui-ci ait le droit de participer à toutes les sorties effectuées dans un cadre familial.**_

_**Il sera également exempté, dans la mesure du raisonnable, de tout service d'ordre privé concernant l'entretient de la maison située au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Il n'aura à réaliser aucune tâche à caractère violent ou dégradant.**_

_**Il est autorisé à parfaire sa culture magique par le biais d'artefacts et/ou de manuels d'instruction. Ces objets pourront être utilisés à Privet Drive seulement et uniquement dans les quartiers du concerné situés dans le placard sous l'escalier de l'entrée.**_

_**A sa demande, il lui sera dispensé des cours particulier dans l'enseignement général à mes frais.**_

_**De son côté le dénommé Harry James Potter se verra prendre en charge toutes dépenses le concernant sortant du périmètre de son domicile.**_

_**Il se devra de fournir à sa tante Pétunia Dursley née Evans, et cela avant l'échéance fixée à sa maturité moldu définie à ses vingt-et-un ans, le droit de participer à la vie commune du monde magique en toute légalité et sans restrictions.**_

_**A sa rentré à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, il se verra chargé de transmettre au second partit des effets plus ou moins personnels ou ayant un rapport avec le maître potionniste Severus Tobias Snape pouvant avoir un intérêt pour sa tante.**_

_**Il pourra servir d'intermédiaire lors d'un éventuel échange de courrier entre Pétunia Dursley née Evans et un quelconque interlocuteur du monde magique.**_

En lisant les dernières clauses du contrat, le rouge monta aux joues de la blonde. Le texte manuscrit avait était fait en deux exemplaires. Celui qu'elle tenait était recouvert de l'écriture encore maladroite de son neveu et l'autre, écrit de sa main, était détenu par Harry.

Pendant l'élaboration de leur accord, Pétunia n'avait cessé de rougir. Sa partie du contrat n'était pas simple, elle devait fournir du matériel à Harry, contourner la vigilance de son mari et éviter qu'il ne découvre toute l'histoire.

Pourtant elle s'y accommodait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au vu de ce que son neveu s'était engagé à faire pour elle dans quelques années, c'était la moindre des choses.

Elle replia la lettre et la glissa dans son sac à main. Elle allait ranger sa valise dans le renfoncement derrière la porte quand elle remarqua une boite dans le fond de son bagage. Ella la saisie, interloqué, et la détailla.

L'engin en plastique noir sur l'image avait une antenne et faisait environ la taille de sa main. Epais d'une bonne cinquaine de centimètre, on pouvait apercevoir, au-delà du clapet rabattu, un clavier numérique et un petit écran.

Que faisait-il ici ? Ne l'avait-elle pas rangé dans son sac à main ? Un ami à elle, qui avait déménagé aux Etats-Unis, travaillait sur un nouveau modèle de téléphone cellulaire. Avec beaucoup de volonté, et de grosses liasses de billets, elle avait obtenu deux prototypes de téléphones beaucoup plus fin et léger que le modèle précédent.

Pétunia retourna l'appareil et lu ce qui était inscrit sur le post-it collé au dos. " _Mon numéro est le 00 44 54 78 63 52 02 4, appel moi en cas d'urgence. Pétunia_ "

La main tremblante, les yeux écarquillés, Pétunia senti l'angoisse montée.

- Harry…

**POV Harry**

Le mal qui lui vrillait la tête, fit sortir Harry de son état comateux. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce, mais se doutait bien qu'il devait être avec Zefiro. Reprenant totalement ses esprits, il entendit des éclats de voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Parmi cet enchevêtrement de cris et de hurlements, le garçon réussi à reconnaître la voix de son débiteur. Il se redressa lentement, la main frottant son front, et attendit quelques instant que la douleur s'estompe.

Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea, pas modérés mais démarche assurée, vers l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici. Retrouvé derrière eux, son mal de tête revint en force. Il se retenait de gémir de frustration. Il en avait marre. Il commençait vraiment à saturer. Qu'avaient-ils tous à parler italien dans cette ville ?

L'énervement montait et c'est en faisant fi de ses bonnes manières qu'il interrompit les deux adultes.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Il fixa Zefiro puis son interlocutrice. Elle était belle. A tel point que si Harry n'avait pas su se contrôler, il aurait sans doute rougit.

Elle était petite, la taille gracile, le visage long et fin. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond soutenu coiffés en une sorte de carré court déstructuré. Ses grands yeux gris orageux le fixaient avec appréhension.

Son regard passa du garçon à l'homme et de l'homme au garçon. En définitive elle fixa ses prunelles sur Zefiro et le foudroya. Elle le gifla, lui cracha quelques mots à la figure et s'en alla furieusement.

Zefiro resta impassible de longues secondes, se ressaisi et adressa un sourire penaud à l'enfant.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais du assister à ça, dit-il en frottant sa joue endolorie. Viens, je vais te présenter à mes filles.

D'un mouvement du bras, il enjoignit Harry à le suivre dans un long couloir. Bien qu'elles n'en aient pas l'air, les pièces qui défilaient devant les yeux de l'enfant le fascinaient. Malgré leur sobriété, on arrivait à discerner la richesse sous-jacente qui ressortait ostensiblement.

Au milieu de sa marche, ses pas commencèrent à ralentir pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Une question s'imposa à lui et c'est sans hésiter qu'il la posa.

- Où est Circe ?

Zefiro pris un moment avant de faire face à l'enfant et quand il le fit, un sourire gêné s'était inscrit sur son visage. Il lui expliqua maladroitement qu'après sa perte de conscience Circe s'en était allé puis, sans rien rajouter, il poursuivit sa route sans vérifier si Harry le suivait.

Après quelques secondes de silence tendu, ils débouchèrent dans un vaste salon où les lourdes tapisseries aux tons clairs et les lampes de style ancien ornant les murs, étaient la seule décoration. Au milieu de la pièce, convenablement assises dans des fauteuils aux tons chocolatés, siégeaient cinq demoiselles en robes pastelles, deux grandes à droite et trois petites à gauche. Au centre se trouvait la femme qu'il avait vue précédemment.

- Petit, je te présente mes filles. A droite, mes ainées Michely Ornella et Sofianetta Letizia, elles ont dix ans.

Harry regarda les jumelles qui, chacune leur tour, lui avait adressée un signe de tête à l'entente de leur nom.

Elles dégageaient la même grâce et la même douceur que leur mère et leurs longs cheveux raides, coiffés en carré droit, avaient une teinte plus foncée que ceux de leur père. La carnation pâle de leur peau et le vert de gris de leurs yeux leur donnait un air de poupée tout à fait charmant. Elles étaient identiques et portaient avec élégance leur robe mi-longue vert d'eau et leurs mocassins blancs cassés.

- Et mes dernières qui ont deux ans. Alors de droite à gauche voici Anamaria Elia, Angelina Giulia et Tabatta Patrizia.

Les trois petites étaient vêtues de robes courtes à volant azurines et de ballerines claires. Leurs cheveux bouclés et leurs sourires à fossettes apportèrent un peu de joie à Harry.

Leur gémellité ne faisait aucun doute pourtant il y avait quelques détails qui les rendaient chacune unique tout en affirmant leur similitudes troublantes.

Tabatta et Anamaria arboraient une épaisse chevelure blonde tandis qu'étrangement ceux d'Angelina avaient une teinte légèrement rousse. Les visages d'Angelina et d'Anamaria étaient identiques alors que celui de Tabatta était un peu plus allongé. Le plus étonnant restait leurs yeux. Ceux de Tabatta et Angelina étaient gris anthracite mouchetés d'argent, et ceux d'Anamaria étaient d'un gris souris singulier ou se mêlait un bleu outre-mer et une fine touche de lavande.

Un teint de pêche, les joues rosées et les lèvres pourprines, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles deviendraient magnifiques en grandissant.

- Tu as déjà rencontré ma femme, fini-t-il d'un air gêné, Naticha Alessandra Giacchi.

A toutes ces présentations, Harry ne répondit que par un signe de tête poli. Il resta un peu gauche face aux regards inquisiteurs de toutes ces femmes.

- Elle t'apprendra l'italien, je pense que ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde de cette manière.

La femme lui fit un petit sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils passèrent derrière une tenture dissimulant une ouverture et débouchèrent sur un petit cabinet à l'allure cosy.

Sur l'étude située sous la fenêtre de la pièce, s'empilaient livres ouverts et feuilles volantes. La majorité des murs soutenaient diverses étagères et une petite bibliothèque bien fournie. En face de la porte menant au grand salon aux tapisseries, s'en trouvait une autre faisant la moitié de sa largeur, surmontée d'une imposte en verre intégrée au dormant de la porte. Au milieu de la pièce une petite table et deux chaises.

C'est sur l'une d'elle qu'Harry pris place, juste en face de la maitresse de maison. Elle sorti de sa veste une baguette, en bois clair à la poignée élégante et finement ciselée, et instinctivement le garçon se crispa.

- Je vais te lancer une sort, commença-t-elle en anglais.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu à son réveil qu'elle s'adressait à lui, et le ton doux de sa voix conquis de suite l'enfant.

- C'est un sort que j'ai inventé, il agit sur la mémoire et modifie la courbe de l'oubli. En moyenne on ne retient qu'environ dix pourcent des informations reçues. Modifier la courbe de l'oubli permet de passer de dix à soixante-dix voir quatre-vingt pourcent d'informations stockés.

Devant la mine concentrée de l'enfant, Naticha se repris un sourire aux lèvres.

- En gros ce sort permet de retenir plus facilement des informations, des situations il décuple la mémoire sensorielle et développe la matière grise. Grace à ce sort tu pourras emmagasiner beaucoup plus de données que la moyenne et surtout t'en souvenir. Comme ça tu apprendras l'italien en quelques jours seulement.

- Il n'y a aucun risque ? S'hasarda Harry. La majorité des sorts apportent autant de bénéfices que d'inconvénient, si ce n'est plus. Alors un sort qui rendrait la connaissance absolue possible, le contre coup serait énorme.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la femme s'agrandi quand elle lui répondit.

- Tu as raison, la personne qui subit ce sort devra endurer beaucoup, comme pour la majorité des sorts liés à la mémoire et à l'esprit, quand on y pense.

Elle fit une pause, se leva pour prendre deux livres usés sur une étagère et se rassis.

- Pourtant, il est totalement inoffensif si bien utilisé. Pour tes leçons, deux ou trois heures par jour suffiront largement je pense. Curva inmemorem, fini-t-elle en agitant sa baguette vers Harry.

**POV Michely/ Sofianetta**

Les jumelles attendirent que leur mère et le garçon aient quittés le salon gris pour prendre la parole. D'un même mouvement elles levèrent des yeux pleins de questions vers leur père. Aucun mot ne fus prononcé et finalement l'homme capitula en soupirant.

Le petit restera avec nous pour un long moment. Il séjournera dans la chambre verte le temps que l'argenté soit prête.

Des regards furent échangés et des sourcils froncés. La chambre argentée ? Cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée ! Les têtes se tournèrent et les regards revinrent avec plus d'intensité que précédemment.

Leur père leva les yeux au ciel et soupira une seconde fois.

- C'est lui prendra la tête de la famille dans le futur. Il est ici pour faire son apprentissage, alors surtout ne le dérangez pas trop.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent intensément en haussant un sourcil. Leurs yeux de nouveau fixés sur leur père Michely ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais se fit couper la parole par une de ses petites sœurs.

- Mais c'est comment qu'il s'appelle alors ?

La voix fluette associée à la question mal formulée de la petite aux cheveux orangés fit monter le sourire aux lèvres de ses ainées.

Zéfiro également arborait un air attendrit sur son visage quand il répondit à sa fille, s'installant sur l'un des canapés et la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, personne ne doit connaitre son nom jusqu'à la cérémonie, c'est la tradition.

Devant la moue dubitative de la petite, il reprit sur un air de confidence.

- Dis-toi juste que ce sera une surprise et puis comme ça, tu peux lui donner le nom que tu veux.

Le sourire revint rapidement sur les lèvres de l'enfant et, après avoir sauté des jambes de son père, elle se précipita en dehors de la pièce, entourée de ses deux sœurs qui avaient suivis sa progression.

La porte se referma doucement sur le trio. Après quelques secondes de battement, Michely posa finalement sa question.

- Et pour Renzo ?

La réponse fusa : nette, sèche, tranchante.

- Ne prononce pas son nom !

Un court malaise s'installa, laissant juste le temps aux filles de se figer.

- Au fait ! s'exclama soudainement Zefiro, dédaignant la gêne qu'il avait créé, j'aurai besoin de vous demain pour garder les petites.

- Svetlana ne peux pas ? Après tout c'est leur nourrice, répondit cette fois Sofianetta.

- Son grand père à fait une mauvaise chute, dit-il en secouant la tête, elle est partie ce matin en Russie pour être à son chevet.

- Et mère ?

- Hum…, je pense que votre mère peut se libérer, commença-t-il pensivement en voyant ses filles sourire du bout des lèvres, je lui demanderai d'annuler son rendez-vous avec Mme Maxime et Mr Leratto…

- Mme Maxime ?! S'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson.

- Votre mère a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec elle et votre ancien directeur. Ils ont quelques paperasses à régler, rien de très passionnant mais il faut quand même le faire.

- Ça veut dire que…, murmura Michely pleine d'espoir.

- Ça veut dire que…, répéta Sofianetta, fébrile, en attrapant la main de sa sœur.

- Oui, sourit Zefiro en hochant la tête, aux vues de vos résultats, votre demande à été acceptée. Félicitation les filles, vous serez les premières élèves de Beauxbâtons à entrer avec un an d'avance !

Les jumelles s'échangèrent un regard, un sourire, et reprirent sérieusement la conversation là où elle en était.

- Ça ne change toujours pas le fait que je ne puisse pas garder les petites demain, déclara fermement Sofianetta en serrant plus fort la main de sa sœur.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Questionna leur père en fronçant les sourcils.

- As-tu oublié ? Demain est le seul jour de la semaine où je peux me retrouver seule à seule avec moi même pour discuter et penser librement, sans avoir à me soucier de la bienséance ; et c'est aussi le seul moment pour moi d'échapper à la pression que subit toutes jeunes héritières de grandes et nobles familles.

- Quelle pression ? Marmonna l'homme en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Vous vivez comme des princesses ici.

- Chaque princesse à des devoirs qu'il lui faut honorer, répliqua doucement la deuxième fille. La tradition veut que je sorte demain, je me trouve donc dans l'obligation de la respecter.

- Ce n'est pas une tradition, contredit-il tout de même, ce n'est qu'entre vous deux et ça ne dure que deux ans et demi.

- Cet évènement s'est déroulé le même jour de chaque semaine plus d'une centaine de fois. Selon le manuel, toute célébration ou manifestation s'étant déroulée plus d'une cinquantaine de fois de manière régulière peu être décrite comme une tradition.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas décaler votre sortie d'une journée le temps de garder vos sœurs ? Essaya-t-il finalement.

- Père, repris Michely d'un ton calme, les traditions existent depuis des années déjà. Les générations ont défilées au fil du temps et jamais elles n'ont étés changées ou modifiées ou déplacées. Père, répéta-t-elle alors qu'elles venaient entourer l'homme sur le canapé, les coutumes vivent au travers de nous et de la rigueur que nous mettons à les perpétuer. Pourquoi vouloir bouleverser le cours des choses, alors que cet héritage du passé nous a été donné tel quel ?

Zefiro regarda ses filles, l'une après l'autre, et souffla doucement, résigné. Ces mots… Il leurs avait dit exactement la même chose il y a quelques années. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

- Je demanderai à votre mère si elle peut emmener les filles à sa réunion. Je pense que…

- Père, l'interrompit Sofianetta en posant une main sur son genou, la sortie de demain ne peut être reportée, nous ne pouvons changer ce fait, mais rien de nous empêche de grossir le nombre de ses participants.

- Pendant que je les surveillerai elles auront la possibilité de se retrouver entre elles.

Zefiro se contenta de sourire largement et les accompagna à la bibliothèque avant de s'installer à son bureau quelques couloirs plus loin. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil molletonné et se fit servir un verre de grappa qu'il but d'un coup avant d'en prendre un deuxième qu'il savoura lentement.

Peu à peu l'alcool diminuait et de plus en plus pensif faisait tourner la liqueur transparente de son verre, délaissant la cage en métal sombre se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce.

**POV Harry**

Harry sorti du cabinet de Naticha pensif. Ce sort, Curva Inmemorem, était impressionnant, et bien que, pour une raison quelconque, le garçon ne veuille pas lui dévoiler l'étendue de ses nouvelles connaissances, la maitresse de maison avais obtenu, dès l'instant où elle lui avait confié avoir créé ce sort, sont respect le plus total.

Quand il serait de retour à Privet Drive, l'enfant prévoyait de réutiliser ce sort lui même. Il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entrainement avant de pouvoir arriver à un résultat satisfaisant.

Harry n'avait pas encore de baguette magique. Il ne savait pas où en trouver ni comment s'en procurer. Il n'avait même pas l'âge légal pour en avoir une.

Il avait une vague connaissance de l'utilité de la baguette magique. Dans la préface du livre d'enchantement de première année ayant appartenu à sa mère, il était écrit que la baguette servirait de catalyseur. Elle permettrait de concentrer la magie en un point unique, évitant les débordements et les dépenses inutiles d'énergie.

Pourtant, Harry n'avait aucun doute, à force d'acharnement il réussirait lancer ce sort, avec ou sans baguette. Le garçon avait lu le préambule de ce livre, plusieurs fois, tentant d'en comprendre toutes ses subtilités, autant que faire se peut, et malgré tout un point qui le titillait n'avait pas été abordé.

A la sortie du noyau, situé aléatoirement selon chaque sorcier, la magie circulait librement dans le corps. Harry comprenait la nécessité d'un catalyseur pour extraire la magie de l'être, mais il était persuadé de ne pas avoir besoin d'un banal artefact pour réussir à modeler sa magie à l'intérieur de lui de sorte à pouvoir en ressentir ses effets.

Pour lui tant que la magie ne dépasse pas les frontières de son corps il ne peut y avoir ni débordement ni dépenses inutiles.

- Mon enfant ?

La voix de la femme le fit sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui mais ne reconnu pas le couloir où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Tout va bien ? Continua-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur pour caresser sa joue du dos de sa main, pendant un instant tu m'as paru absent.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez-pas, répondit Harry en secouant lentement la tête.

Naticha le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de poursuivre son chemin. Le silence dura de longues minutes avant que la femme ne reprenne la parole.

- Dis-moi mon petit, de quelle sorte est ton familier ?

- Mon familier ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir tout à l'heure, quand Zefiro est arrivé avec vous…

- C'est que…, hésita l'enfant totalement perdu.

- Je sais, rougi-t-elle légèrement, c'est indiscret n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que mes filles, Sofianetta et Michely, en auront surement cette année et, il faut l'avouer, je suis curieuse de savoir quel genre d'animal peu se lier à un enfant.

- Mais Zéfiro…

Une porte s'ouvrant bruyamment sur leur droite interrompit conversation. Zefiro, la main sur la poignée, regardait fixement Harry, un grand sourire figé sur les lèvres.

- Mon garçon c'est justement toi que j'allais chercher ! s'exclama-t-il en posant lourdement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Viens dans mon bureau, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Ne laissant pas le temps à sa femme de protester, l'homme les conduisit dans la pièce attenante en prenant garde à bien verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

- Installe-toi, l'invita-t-il alors qu'il prenait place sur un large fauteuil derrière un bureau massif aux lourds ornements. Comment était la leçon ? Interrogea-t-il avant de reprendre rapidement. Suis-je bête ! Bien je suppose : Naticha à toujours été doué pour enseigner ! Termina-t-il dans un sourire.

Zefiro se leva prestement, alla chercher une boite dans l'armoire à sa gauche et se rassis.

- Tu veux un chocolat ? Proposa-t-il alors qu'il en prenait un. N'hésite pas, ils son délicieux, un ami à moi me les à ramenés de Suisse.

Harry refusa poliment. Il était surpris. Très surpris et même un peu effrayé voire légèrement méfiant. L'homme, qui se trouvait devant lui, était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Trop joyeux, trop souriant, et cette manière qu'il avait de l'appeler " mon garçon " lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il lui rappelait Vernon, et à chaque fois qu'il l'interpellait de cette manière, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Un murmure insidieux glissant jusqu'à lui, lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il se concentra quelques secondes dessus et distingua la menace dans le sifflement doucereux. Quand enfin il comprit la voix, sa respiration se bloqua et son cœur s'était comme arrêté de battre.

_- § Tuer… tuer… Je veux ton sang… Tuer… Sang… Tuer…_

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui on laisser une review, dans les moments de "blanc" les relire me font continuer avec le sourire.<p>

**KynnVyr** : Merci pour cette première review ^^

**Clamara** : Je prends en compte ta remarque, c'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre et que ce n'est pas évident de se remettre dans le contexte.

**Black Jo **: En fait pour Circe toutes les langues, dès qu'elles sont humaines, peuvent être comprises par un humain parce que pour le squamate peu importe le type de reptile ou la région d'où il vient, elle est en quelques sortes universelle. J'espère que c'est plus clair.

**Mini-Yuya **: Moi aussi j'aime bien faire parler Circe, j'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant

**Maximilien** : C'est vrai que Pétunia aurait pu penser, même inconsciemment, qu'Harry saurait de débrouiller seul. Après tout elle le laissait seul dans les rues de Londres sans que jamais rien ne lui soit arrivé.

**Klaude** : Qui sait il y a des gens sur qui la merde glisse comme de l'eau ^^

A tous ceux et celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, merci pour vos encouragements (et vos compliments :p) et surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews je tacherais d'y répondre au mieux.


End file.
